The Quiz Show
by Mexwojo
Summary: After the crash, some new events had taken their toll on Jordan. Shadows of the past and of the future threaten her. Woody is by her side this time in so many ways, but will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Quiz Show**

Chapter One: _**What are you going to tell her?**_

Rating: T. Some suggestive scenes, nothing explicit, you know me already.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Crossing Jordan.

Summary: After the crash, some new events had taken their toll on Jordan. Shadows of the past and of the future threaten her. Woody is by her side this time in so many ways, but will that be enough?

Acknowledgment: to Amélie as always. Thanks girl!

And don't forget to review!

Let's The Quiz Show begin!

* * *

**The Quiz Show**

Chapter 1: _**What are you going to tell her?**_

"_Woody, I don't know what's gonna happen up here. But, uh, there's something I have to say. Just so you know, uh_…" Jordan took a deep breath…"_I love you_." Woody's heart jumped and began to beat faster; this wasn't what he had anticipated. What had he been expecting? She was his best friend, the best thing that ever happened to him and despite all those misunderstandings and all the things he had done to ruin their friendship, maybe she thought the same about him… or maybe she was going to tell him she was defeated. He had never expected this open declaration of love. The one he wanted so much and had given up a long time ago. He was thinking that the one who should be confessing his love for her was him. Why couldn't he? It was very likely they were going to die up there without food, and freezing, and with the transmitter that didn't work. "_Jordan_". He was going to try to do the same, to be as strong and honest as she was. But Jordan interrupted him, not wanting to be distracted from what she was determined to finally say, maybe this was her last chance. "_I'm not asking for anything here. I just, you know. Uh, I just don't want it left unsaid. Feels like my whole life I've been so focused on death. You know, my Mom, my job and uh…I think I've…I've just been afraid of really living, you know._" Woody couldn't stand it anymore; this was the only reason for living, for fighting to get out of there. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, and with the new resolution of hope.

Woody was reflecting on that event, which seemed to have happened ages ago, looking trough the glass wall of the hospital room where Garret was, lying on a bed, fighting for his life. Since they had been rescued, Garret had had three surgeries; this time his liver didn't want to cooperate, they said something about hepatic vein thrombosis. If he was lucky, the damage could be repaired, if not, he had only one last option… a transplant. Jordan was beside Garret, not wanting to let him go, as if her own life were on it too. The air was rare. The lack of oxygen, the constricted space, the white walls and aseptic features were overwhelming. Woody had to get out of there immediately… and never to come back. He knew he had to be there for Jordan; she expected him to do so. But he couldn't. Even though he loved her with all his soul, he couldn't.

His phone rang, the dispatch requested him personally. This was his way out; he would tell Jordan later. Not even noticing, he began to walk fast, so fast that he was almost running. On his way out, he bumped into Nigel and Kate in the hospital corridor. That made him cringe. Nigel's arm was still in a sling, not having recovered from his injury yet.

"_What's up, Woodrow? Watch out!_"

Woody had to slow down. He made sure he hadn't hurt his friend, but he did it fast.

"_Excuse me, Nige, did I hurt you?"_

Nigel was staring at him, in an unpleasant way. Woody was acting strange. Since Garret had been hospitalized, he just came to visit him once… And now, which seemed to have been a fast one since he was leaving in a rush.

"_Where do you think you're going? I thought you were here to be with Jordan during the surgery. You know Garret's surgery is today, don't you?"_

Woody had to get out of there… he had: "_Yes, Nigel, but there's something up at the precinct, they're requesting me to go"_ and not expecting an answer, Woody disappeared.

Nigel and Kate found Jordan in the waiting room, distressed. She seemed like she was searching for something, or possibly for someone.

"_Are you looking for Woody?"_ Kate was being kind, which was something she did just for a few privileged people, Jordan one of them, and at very special times, this one of those.

"_Have you seen him? He was here a minute ago, I only checked on Garret for a moment and now I can't find him."_

Nigel was getting mad. He remembered the detective in a similar occasion, when he should have been by this lady's side, and he hadn't been… "_We saw him leaving; he said they requested him at the precinct. It better be important because this is not the way to behave, love"._

Jordan became sad. Her face said it all, her abandonment, her disappointment. _"I'm pretty sure it is_." But why, oh why, didn't he tell her what was going on?

* * *

Woody's mood turned even graver than before. He was approaching Beacon Hill, it wasn't a nice visit. He left Jordan without a notice… that bothered him, the outcome of the surgery was disturbing him too, but this… this was almost unbearable. And it had to happen on the same day… Garret's surgery and… How could planets be aligned like this? It was like a bad premonition.

He parked his car in front of this beautiful Victorian house. Police officers were everywhere you looked. He had never been here or met who he was going to see, but he thought he could recognize everything… and anybody.

Woody made his way into the house and climbed the stairs following the instructions that a uniformed officer gave him. He saw Bug at the end of the corridor, crouching over something… or, better said, someone. He dreaded to get there, but if he had to do this, he would rather do it fast.

"_What do we have, Bug?_"

Bug's frame of mind was puzzling for many people; you had to know him very well to be able to say if he was being sad, thoughtful, or just quiet and enjoying life. Woody knew him; after all these years, he knew him. His friend was troubled.

"_One shot to the chest, a very accurate one… TOD like thirteen or fifteen hours ago…_"

Woody was processing this information, writing everything down into his notebook, like he always did. His stance was worried… the events draining not only his body, but his soul as well.

"_Looks like there wasn't a fight, nothing is out of place, the murderer must have known…_" said Woody, after a quick eye inspection of the surroundings.

Bug's eyes turned sad… if you could see the sadness in his eyes, which was the same one like when he was reflecting over Maddie's toy keys after the crash, you'd know the situation they were facing now was a very gloomy.

"_It can't be good for Jordan, this chain of events… the crash, Garret's surgery and now… this._" Bug was thinking out loud, "_Who is there at the hospital?_" He asked Woody while he was picking up his instruments, preparing to leave.

"_Jordan, and when I left, Nigel and Kate were arriving_" answered the detective, with his eyes fixed on the body.

"_Well, Woody, I'm on my way to the morgue with… her, and… I'm checking on Garret after that_…" Bug seemed to have difficulties in taking a decision, but finally came with one.

Woody became aware of the next thing they had to face, and he didn't like it.

"_Would you please not tell anything to Jordan yet? … First I have to do some police legwork, and when Garret's out, I'll tell her._"

Something was not right about what Woody said, or was it about the way he said it?

"_Aren't you coming to the hospital?_" asked Bug, and Woody just shook his head. And then, Bug uttered something that only he could have made sound so calm: "_What are you going to tell her? That her grandma has just been killed or that you are a jerk._"


	2. Chapter 2

This is short, but the next chapter is coming soon. Thanks to my reviewers** lbcjfan**, **Amelia Bianca Black** and **BugFan4Ever**.

You know, reviews are always appreciated.

Here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: _**How is he?**_

Everybody thought that his behavior was wrong. But he couldn't stand the hospital ambience, or the waiting, excruciatingly long. Or everybody's worried faces. He had to do something, to be useful, not to let his mind recall. So, he worked. He searched every damn inch of the residence along with the CSU people, collecting evidence. He questioned the maids, but none of them saw or heard a thing. The butler, the one who knew Jordan well, was shocked. It figured; he had been with Jordan's grandma since forever… He wasn't very helpful, either. And he had to wait for the autopsy since the entire Morgue gang was by Garret's side. However, one thing was bothering him above all. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed… out of reach… she still had to be in the waiting room. What should he do? Go to the hospital… again? How long a liver surgery could last? He decided to join her. He took his time with the errands at the crime scene, giving careful instructions and making sure everybody understood them. He made his way to the hospital, stopped to buy coffee for the gang, "What else?" he thought, "No flowers, remember? They are just for dead people". He made one last try with his cell… out of reach. "_Damn!"

* * *

  
_

Jordan saw Woody approaching them, with a tray loaded with coffees and an impassible face. How could he? Ten hours and he came back like nothing? The entire time during the surgery she was blocked with worry and confusion. The last occasion she was in a waiting room like that – she didn't want to remember, but then Garret was her support, as well as Lily. Now Garret was in danger, and Woody, the one she loved and the one that said loved her, left without a notice and came without concern. And yet, she longed for him to embrace her and be able to remove all her dreads. Her anger was mixed with fear, with fatigue and with craving for comfort. Her mind wasn't commanding her will, so she did as her heart ruled. She walked to him slowly and waited after the gathering around the coffees was dispersed. She didn't notice the sad glance that Lily was throwing at her, or Nigel's disapproving look.

"_Woody, where have you been? What could have been so important at the precinct that you had to be there instead of here?_" She was demanding his attention, she needed answers, but now she needed him.

And he understood the signs, so he took her trembling body into his arms, and held her tight, transmitting his love, his support… his need. "_You've got to believe me_, _it was important… but you have to calm down. I'm here now_".

The tension which pervaded the room could have been cut with a knife. After five more minutes, the surgeon finally came out, exhausted.

Bug was the first to ask what everybody wanted to hear: "_How is he?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Is anybody out there? (Remember '_The Wall'_ by _Pink Floyd_?). It's a little bit quiet on the CJ ffnet don't you think?

Do you like this story so far? Please review.

Thanks to my reviewers** BugFan4Ever** and **Amelia Bianca Black.** Here is your answer Casey, don't get mad at me. But you know? There are much more questions to answer in The Quiz Show. Here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: **What else?**

"Two out of two," thought Jordan when she was finally able to process the news. First Woody, and now Garret, came out fine. Then she took her own experience in consideration, "It might be better to say three out of three".

Everybody felt relieved. The prognosis was optimistic; although there were some serious complications during the surgery, it appeared that the damage had been subsided. They had to wait, the liver had to heal some areas, but it was very probable Garret wouldn't need a transplant. Every member of the gang and those who loved him were leaving, first Kate and Nigel, then Renee, followed by Lily and Bug.

Before he left, Bug looked at Woody with a penetrating stare. Woody felt the demand in Bug's eyes and only nodded, closing his own eyes. The time had come. Only Abby and Maggie remained with them. They were exhausted, and as Garret was being transferred to an observation room and they were not allowed to be with him, Jordan and Woody finally left, together.

Woody drove to Jordan's place, in silence. He knew he had to tell to Jordan that her grandma had been killed, but it wasn't right to tell her after all this stress. And he wasn't ready yet. Getting him to the hospital took all his strength, now he needed some time. It was late and they had to rest.

"_You are really quiet_… " uttered Jordan.

"_I'm just tired,_" he answered.

They continued in silence until they were standing in front of her big red door.

"_You know, Woods, I could use the company_" said Jordan, obviously not wanting to let him go.

She leaned to him, enjoying his scent. It was comforting, everything was turning right. He embraced her and kissed her forehead. Woody knew that he had to stay. He was struggling to come to terms. If he stayed, he had to face breaking the news to her, if he left, Jordan would be shocked. While this battle was being waged in his head, Jordan came closer to him. She craved for the disappearance of the apprehension of the recent events. His nearness was overwhelming. Suddenly, she began caressing his neck, his arms, his chest… softly, seductively… He didn't have to make a decision, his body had already taken advantage of his mind, and he was kissing Jordan with a mixture of emotions, all confusing and all emerging at once: sorrow, hope, inquisition, love, desire; he was pouring all of his soul into it. He explored every wet corner of her mouth and licked every inch of skin on the route that descended from her lips to her collarbone. His hands all over her…

"_Mmmmhh, Woody, don't you mind if we take this_…" and she showed him - between kisses and more hand exploration - their half naked state of things "…_inside?_"

* * *

The digital clock stared at him: 3:07 AM. He was tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. He didn't want to wake Jordan up, but his anxiety wasn't giving the impression of reducing. If it weren't for her specific request for him to stay that night, he would have gone to the precinct and begun to work on "the case". .. The damn, fucking case... How could a wealthy lady, the pristine example of the well-behaved upper class, the herald of social causes, with no criminal connections, have turned out dead with one accurate bullet to the chest… An execution, it seemed like a hired professional's hit, no signs of struggle, everything remarkably clean. .. But why? And, most importantly, how the hell was he supposed to tell Jordan? Jordan… she didn't resemble her grandma. Jordan was a beautiful… no… a gorgeous brunette with the amazing whisky eyes. Her grandma was blonde, and her eyes… he didn't see her eyes, were they whisky colored like Jordan's?

Woody's thoughts were rambling from one idea to another, and another. He didn't notice when fatigue finally took him and he was in a febrile dreaming state… Vivid images were coming to him: Garret's surgery; horrible white menacing hospital walls; the airplane coming down; white freezing snow surrounding him, surrounding Jordan; she lying on the white floor, dead, with a bullet in her chest, the snow sparkled with red…

Up again! The clock: 4:42…

The morning was making its entrance to Boston. Jordan's sleepy mind began to remember the recent events… Woody! She jerked from the bed and inspected with her sight everything around her. Where was he? His side of the bed was empty… But there were some noises coming from the outside, and a smell of… coffee? She relaxed and made notice of her nudity. More memories hit her… very pleasant memories…

Woody grasped that she was awake and poured some coffee into a mug. He found her sitting on the bed.

"_This is an amazing sight I get from here… a beautiful naked woman sitting on a bed waiting… for me?_" And he gave her the mug. "_You know, I could get used to this_." He said and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"_Mmmhh, me too_". She said kissing him back. "_But how come I don't get the naked part from you. You are already dressed. Are you planning to leave early_? … _I warn you, the coffee doesn't release you from your obligations to me…"_

"_Aha? And, to be precise, what kind of obligations are we talking about?"_ He answered, coming to sit beside her and beginning to kiss her neck.

"_Oh, you know what I mean…"_ she responded, relishing his proximity and his scent.

She didn't notice that the mug was dangerously inclined, and suddenly, the hot liquid began to flow directly to Woody's leg. A guttural sound escaped from him meanwhile he yanked away.

"_Sorry! Sorry!"_ Shouted a very concerned Jordan, realizing the stupidity of the situation… Woody jumping on one foot, and she standing beside him alarmed… and naked… holding an empty mug. Both of them began to laugh, the romance ruined, but the atmosphere joyful.

"_OK, was that your way of making me take my pants off? It would have been less painful if you just asked for it,"_ he said, chuckling.

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. Jordan decided that she had to get dressed and they had to visit Garret then. So, she stood up and grabbed her jeans.

"_What? I get naked you get dressed?"_ asked Woody.

"_We have to go visit Garret, he must be awake by now…"_ she answered while she was picking up the rest of her clothes.

Woody groaned: "_Mmmh… about the "we" visit part_…" And Jordan stared at him, waiting him to finish. "… _I can't go with you…_"

Jordan became angry and shouted at him: "_And why is that? Yesterday you disappeared… I was expecting you…"_

Woody dreaded this moment, but it had to come and, finally, it was here. _"Jordan… I have to tell you something really serious… something I wouldn't want, but I have to…"_ and he took another breath before he could go on _"the reason I left the hospital yesterday was because there was a murder_…"

Jordan was becoming annoyed, it was obvious they had requested him for a murder; he was a damn homicide detective. What else?

"_Somebody killed your grandmother."_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to you that are reading my story. Thanks to my reviewers for letting me know what you think about my story. And specially thank to Amélie.

You know, I always, and I mean it, always appreciate your reviews.

Sometimes I get short, and sometimes I get shorter, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: **Which was this time? Was it a sporting shooter?**

Jordan was frantic. The last time she saw her grandma was… what, five, six years ago? How could it have been that long? She realized that the very last connection to her mom was gone. None could be able to explain to her the hidden facts of her mother's past, not even her dad. She remembered when she was a child and her grandma used to be fun. When, with the innocence of a little girl who is cherished, she didn't notice the turbulent events that were building her future. Was it some cosmological evil sign? Was there some kind of family curse? Well, it could make sense after all, being a witch and not knowing…

Woody drove them to the morgue. She insisted on seeing her grandma, to be sure that they had gotten the real victim. It wasn't possible… But it was. When she came into the crypt, where the body was still lying, and Bug withdrew the white blanket to discover her head, she could see the lifeless face of her grandma. And it sank in… her whole tragic childhood… her mother's depressive condition… her visits to Beacon Hill and to the insane asylum… her mother covered in blood… Her grandma's dead body in the crypt, in the morgue… a sudden dizziness engulfed her and she didn't even notice when her flaccid body (something that was not her), was lying in Woody's arms.

Woody took her to her office and sat with her on the couch. The very same couch that had seen much of them both when difficult times came… the same that seemed to be waiting for more difficult times to come. Jordan treasured his kindness like a castaway appreciates the battered piece of wood that has managed to hang on. She needed a safe place… and Garret wouldn't be able to do that for her now. She had to trust someone else… Life could be such a bitch… but it could also be a blessing… Which was it this time? She didn't know.

* * *

Woody recognized that something was changing within Jordan… there were no more walls. She was showing him her vulnerability without shame. Was it good or was it bad?

Observing her, nestled on his chest, feeling her confused, sorrowful state of mind, looking to overcome it… He craved for the disappearance of it all, but how could he do that? He was as damaged as she was, if not more… He didn't have a happy childhood, either. He wanted everybody to believe he was strong, his life perfect, his doings always right… but he had managed to destroy his disguise after "the shot"… He wasn't strong, or perfect, and he didn't deserve Jordan. Or maybe it was Jordan who thought he didn't deserve her. It was so confusing…

She loved him, not just as a friend, she had told him so. And he had felt it when they made love, but somehow, something was missing. Some real trust that he wanted to feel so much was missing… until now.

* * *

Bug was the one who did the autopsy on Jordan's grandma. He extracted the bullet and determined the circumstances that preceded the shot. As Woody had anticipated, the hit was so good that it was very probable that they were looking for a professional; the crime scene indicated the same. They had the bullet as a proof.

"… _a semiautomatic High Standard Model pistol with integral silencer, caliber .22 LR (5.6mm rimfire). Somewhat strange, since this kind of pistol is mainly used as a quiet round for practice by recreational shooters. But you have to consider that due to its low recoil and good inherent accuracy, the .22 Short was used for the Olympic 25 m Rapid Fire Pistol event until 2004, and they were also allowed in the shooting part of modern pentathlon competitions before it switched to air pistols,"_ Bug was addressing Woody.

"_Bullets are leaden, usually coated with grease or wax or copper plated, in round nose or hollow point styles. The standard velocity .22 Short launches a 29 grain bullet at 1,045 feet per second with 70 feet·lb-force of energy from a 22 inches rifle barrel and can penetrate 2 inches of soft pine_." Now Nigel was addressing Woody, and continued: "_As a hunting round, the high velocity hollow point Short is useful only for small game such as tree squirrels and rabbits. In the American South, the .22 Short hollow points is still very popular for use on raccoons. In some states, the .22 Short is the only legal round to use for such hunting._"

Woody already knew that they considered him a "dumb cop" and that they had to explain to him, in detail, the good damn qualities of the gun, or whatever. He knew that the .22 was used for sports, and he knew that it had been switched for air pistols. He had already hunted rabbits with that kind of gun, not his favorite, by the way. But he knew better than disappoint his friends by not letting them to inform him on all this… The major problem with this kind of pistol was that anybody who would be interested in sportive shooting could have one…

Was it a sporting shooter?


	5. Chapter 5

For rather safe purpose, I have to say that I made up the whole murder of Jordan's grandma, and everything I put it here is fictitious. The Club I mention is real but I don't know if it is frequented by the Navy officers or not, and my new character is a result of my tortuous imagination.

I have one question for you, if someone knows I'll appreciate the information. I've been digging in every source of CJ I know and I haven't found it; do you know what is the name of Jordan's grandma or at least the name of Emily before she got married? It's always mentioned as "Jordan's grandma", so?

And I thank my earlier reviewers as I do my future ones. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: _**What the hell?**_

The hospital was unusually quiet when she arrived. It was mid-afternoon, and at this hour it should have been full of people coming and leaving, but it wasn't. It was something to be grateful for. Not many things were worth it, but in her state of mind, any minusculely good thing was appreciated. She asked at the nurse station in which room Garret was. She found the tiny private room at the end of the hallway. Abby was outside, looking trough the big window that faced the garden. Her expression was weary, but calm.

"_Hey, Abby!_" said Jordan while she softly tapped her back.

"_Oh… Hi, Jordan… I was expecting you earlier, are you alright?"_ asked Abby.

She recognized that Jordan was exhausted and her eyes were swollen and red, and since her father was peacefully resting with no further complications, the reason of that condition must have been something else.

"_Yeah… don't worry. Some family emergency… Well, not an emergency anymore, but is been taken care of… How is he?"_ answered Jordan, not wanting to give more explanations and really wanting to know the condition of her beloved friend.

"_You go on, he's been asking for you since he woke up, around noon. I can't be there any more; he's in a really bad mood…"_

Jordan just acknowledged her with a nod and entered the hospital room.

When she came into the room, Garret seemed to be sleeping, his head resting on one side. He was hooked to all kind of equipment and connected to an IV drip. She expected that sort of scenario, but the reality was tougher than her fragile condition could take. Her heart seemed to be shrinking and she had to swallow hard before she could speak. Garret realized that she was there and opened his eyes. His face was pale and dangerously thin. The look in his eyes was fatigued and his voice came out hoarse.

"_Jordan…"_

She immediately requested him to remain silent, _"Don't talk. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier… I had some things… But I'm here now. They told me you're not behaving. No bad mood is allowed, understood?"_ And she went forward to sit by his side, lovingly fixing his pillow for a more comfortable position. Then she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "_You're gonna be alright… We all are gonna be alright. You have to rest and stop giving your daughter a hard time,_" it is a demand uttered sweetly.

As Garret was really tired, and he didn't have the strength to fight Jordan, he did as she requested and just enjoyed the presence of his friend. He was reflecting on the recent events and on how much he needed Jordan to keep his faith up. She was his anchorage, his flame of vitality. In his darkest hour, it had been her who requested him to be a man again, making him confront his alcohol problem and his inability to connect with his own daughter. And now he had one more due with her. What would it have become of his life without her? Probably it would have been less agitated, with less problems to face, but it certainly wouldn't have been so intense. And what was life about? Living intensely… he needed her to remind him that anything was possible. Jordan said once to him that "_you need a constant thorn in your ass. And like it or not, I'm that thorn."_ He was relaxing and fell asleep inadvertently. In his mind, there was just one more thing, which he wasn't sure that was voiced: "_Thank you…"

* * *

  
_

Jordan's grandma became a priority case at the morgue, as was expected. Nigel compared the bullet with everything they had in the database, and in all databases he could access. He was hacking into classified data bases: the Army, the Navy, even the FBI; and suddenly, it matched with a gun that was registered at the Blackstone Country Club in Sutton, central Massachusetts, as one of the pull of pistols they had for the practice room. It had been used for a Rapid Fire Pistol event in 2003, but it had injured one of the judges. The Navy confiscated the gun, so they almost certainly had a lead.

Woody climbed into his car and headed to Sutton. He had an hour to himself on the road to think about the state of things. His thoughts led him to the one and only, the most important person in his life… Jordan. He wanted so much to be strong for her, and he couldn't even go with her to the hospital to see Garret. He made some excuses about this lead, and left her to go alone. He was feeling like scum. Maybe he could compensate it to her with this. Although Garret was alive and her grandma was dead, and Garret was a very special friend for him too. No way, he was still feeling like scum.

He arrived to The Country Club, where in sight were a large extension of perfectly cut evergreen grass, some officers in uniform and some civilians playing golf on the grounds. The sun was still up at the horizon, and the light was bright. He adjusted his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was only logical to have a lead to that kind of place since the victim was an upper-class woman. Had Jordan ever known this sort of life?

One officer was receiving him at the main house of the club, Major Hugh Rickman, a man one inch taller than him, blonde with some gray hair on his temples, broad back, his navy officer uniform flawless – what girls from past eras would have considered handsome and classy. He was indeed the right guy for this place. Major Rickman was in charge of the naval school and the shooting class from where the gun came.

"_Detective Hoyt?"_ Major Rickman asked Woody, extending his hand for a shake.

"_Yes, sir,"_ Woody took his hand.

The older man showed him the way inside the house, to a hallway. "_Please, follow me, we have the cellar for confiscated things over here" _and Woody followed him to the end of the corridor, where the Major extracted a card from his pocket and introduced it into a slit while he punched in a password on a board beside the slit. The door opened and they came into the room. There were shelves in well-aligned rows, filled with boxes. The Major pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and read the instructions written there. He moved towards one of the shelves: _"It must be in this row, G-203, let's see."_

He took one of the boxes and opened it in front of Woody. Inside the box there was no gun, as Woody had expected, but the Major hadn't – he was really shocked. Instead of the gun, there was a little note typed with an old typewriter. The Major took the paper out and inspected the box as if it could have been hiding a pistol in its base. There was nothing else, so he again turned to the note – in which Woody was really interested, and oblivious of his rank, he just said: "_What the hell?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**To our friends from the USA congratulations for the victory of Obama! I'm very happy for that too! Yes, we can!**

Hey! I'm still looking for the name of Jordan's grandma. This was a very important matter in the show, and they didn't give her a name?

I'm very grateful at my lovely reviewers, **lbcjfan**, **Amelia Bianca Black** and **BugFan4Ever**.

At this moment I'm in a block mind, I know what is gonna happen, but I don't know how is gonna happen. Some things that **lbcjfan** has pointed out had helped me to focus the story. Thank you. But I really would like some more hints. So, please review. If you just want to tell me that you like the story, it would kick my ass to write more.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: _**Are we looking for pirates?**_

Nigel was analyzing the piece of paper on which the note had been written with every single instrument and technique he thought could help: illuminating with UV light to see if there was something else, not visible at the first sight; extracting the fingerprints and comparing them with what they had in databases; checking the ink of the typewriter and determining its age; finding the model of the typewriter and comparing it with any typewriter owner they had registered, and the list went on.

Bug arrived to the lab to help Nigel with the inquiries, since his friend could have used another pair of hands. He watched curiously at the screen that was in front of him and read what it showed – that in fact was an amplified version of the note:

"_Past and present not only are verb tenses but, in crime sense, connections to an answer."_

It didn't make sense at all; he made a puzzled face, _"What the hell?_

Nigel couldn't hold the laughter back. _"You know my friend? Everybody that had read that note had the same reaction. It seems like a riddle or an enigma that came out of a mystery novel. Could it be some kind of tortuous story that involved navy officers and ladies in distress from some romantic event of the past?"_ a very animated Nigel said, making trimmings with his healthy arm as if he was holding a sword.

"_Are we looking for pirates… again__, Nigel?"_ a very serious Bug retorted with a frown.

Woody had come after Bug and witnessed the little interaction. His eyes were fatigued, but showed some shine of delight. _"Wouldn't that be cool if we were in some kind of "The Maltese Falcon - Agatha Christie – The Pirates of the Caribbean" crossover crime?"_ said Woody, waving his arm in the same way Nigel had a moment ago, and came to stand in front of them.

Nigel's eyes sparkled, but Bug was getting annoyed. _"You can't be serious; this is Jordan's grandmother we're talking about!" _

"_Ok, let's get humorless then, but you know? With this typewritten note containing quizzical indications, a wealthy old lady murdered at her well-heeled home, and yet one navy officer like Major Rickman... They all seem to come from another age, I think you could say they come from an Agatha Christie's novel and a film noir… I even had to question a butler, for god's sake!_" Woody told him, putting his hands in his pants pockets, the joy escaping his features.

"_What do you know about film noir?_" Bug asked astonished.

Woody was really used to play the "dumb cop" for everybody, but the tiredness was betraying him, so he started to ramble. "_You can be surprised what you can learn from one movie night with Jordan… we were watching this movie, mmm I think it was something like ' Death On Arrival', and it was black and white so I was getting sleepy, and there was this guy that… you know? I really came here to see if you had something else from that stupid note,_" he let everybody notice the weariness in his voice, and Nigel, who was carefully listening, rushed to the apparatus he was using.

"_Yes, yes, the note… Here it is,_" Nigel said and turned the UV light to the note. In front of their eyes, amplified on the screen, they were able to see an addendum which said:

"_Mom's death and grandma's death were perpetrated by the same bandit__."_

Almost immediately, one of the computers began beeping and then again Nigel rushed to the machine in question. Woody and Bug could only move their heads from one screen to another with dumbfounded expressions, and this time one big fingerprint was shown.

"_What do we have here?.. Mmm… it can't be right!"_ Nigel almost yelled at what he was reading below the fingerprint.

"_What? What is it?_" asked a very exasperated Woody, but at that precise instant, another piece of equipment started making noises and, as before, Nigel hastily walked to it, his attention only on that high-tech gear that suddenly came all clattering.

"_Oookey… this was what? Two days ago?"_ Nigel was just talking to himself, and his friends were getting more and more confused and frustrated. Nigel realized that, in fact, another instrument was coming strident and as he was about to run to it when a very annoyed Woody turned to him and demanded:

"_Will you __stop bouncing like a duck from the shooting contest at a fair and let us know what is all that beeping about?"_

Nigel just sighed, walked slowly to the last beeping one and began to explain all his findings.

"_First of all, you have already eye-witnessed the last hidden part of the note. I thought that if someone was playing games with us, perhaps it was worth the try, and it was! You know, there is some kind of ink at the market that any school kid can acquire to do that sort of veiled annotations and-"_

Woody interrupted him abruptly, tired of so much verbiage, and hollered at him in a warning tone: "_Hold it, Nigel!"_

"_You don't have to get bloody intolerant with me, mate… As I was saying, the ink materializes only under UV light, but it yields lots of fun for tricky games. Secondly, the fingerprint didn't match in any registered database, so, considering the fact that this case has to do something with Jordan's family, I turned to the one and only infamous fingerprint I have left_"

Woody opened his eyes in incredulity, "_What do you mean…?"_

And Nigel just answered, "_I'm afraid it matched the "phantom fingerprint"_ ".

"_What?"_ Bug asked, not following.

"_The phantom fingerprint! The one that was left at the crime scene of the murder of Jordan's mother; the one that belongs to the not well but notoriously known Jordan's brother, James. And that isn't the most shocking news, this note was written no more than two days ago, I mean, it fits around the time of the murder. So, my friends, it only means that our dear dead-back-to-the-living-brother has written a quizzical note for us to find him, or to find the murderer, which I presume is the same bandit. And to top it, we're guided to believe that Jordan's grandma murder was performed by the same killer that murdered Emily Cavanaugh. The line – mom's death and grandma's death – could only fit with one other person than Jordan…_" Nigel was gleaming during his speech and finished by saying: _"We're looking in fact for an elusive, malicious, endless, immortal personage."_

"_Pirate James Horton, I presume,"_ Woody concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7: _**Didn't she know that?**_

Jordan was thinking about the next thing that was coming… the funeral. She had to make the arrangements for her grandma's burial. There, alone at her apartment, drinking a glass of wine, she needed to clear her mind from too many confusing emotions. She felt some kind of gratefulness since she had made amends with her grandma, but on the other hand, she was too busy with her life, her quest for the dead that she had been forgetting to visit her. In fact, there were some phone calls and very few visits to her high society cocktail parties… and that was it. She didn't stand that kind of life, and it seemed now that she was stuck… She had to prepare the memorial service, invite all those stuck up VIPs to the burial reception. Her grandma's lawyer had contacted her and made it very clear what she had to do.…

And there was also the remembrance of her mother. Now she realized that she would have enjoyed some family stories. She didn't have those memories, and it seemed she would never be able to have them.

And then there was Max, she had to notify him of her grandma's death and it foreshadowed a bad encounter since she hadn't had informed him about the last shocking events in her life. He didn't know a thing about her meningioma surgery, or their involvement in a plane crash, and that she had been back to the living not once but twice… it figured, weed never dies.

Her beloved Garret… She didn't tell him. He didn't need one more burden. Thank God he was still among the living and doing OK with his recovery. What would her life be without him? She needed him to keep fighting, to remind her that anything was possible. Sometimes she could easily lose direction, lack perspective, bend before all those issues that had to do with her mother… and he was there to ring a bell and bring her back to straighten her life out. She had put him on a pedestal before, and then she realized that even Garret was only human, and that she had to accept her friends as humans and still love them for who they were.

Love… she kept trying to keep her mind off this last matter, but it seemed that all roads led to it, and her heart wouldn't want to forget about it. What was on Woody's mind? And more importantly, what was in his heart? She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she needed him like water; life couldn't go on without water, and yet, he was escaping her like water through her fingers.

She was brought back to reality when she heard knocks at the door. Who the hell was visiting her at this hour? She didn't need another advice from the fucking lawyer… She opened the door and there he was, materialized, her very dreaded dream… Woody. It could be blamed on the more than a half bottle of wine she had already drunk without noticing, but he was looking gorgeous in his blue shirt and his jeans, and smelled just good, like… Chinese food? Her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything yet and her mind was a little dizzy after all that wine.

"_I thought we could hang on with some of this for a while. I'm almost sure you haven't eaten today…"_ Woody said, smiling broadly, while he showed her the big bag with food and came into her apartment. He'd left the bag on the kitchen counter and was taking his coat off; Jordan hadn't said anything yet, which was rather strange. Speechless was not her normal self, so he started to get anxious as he was trying to process which of his countless bad choices he had to apologize for.

"_Look Jordan, I'm sorry I wasn't with you at the hos-."_ But he couldn't finish. Jordan was already kissing him hard. He was caught in the middle of an attempt to peel his coat off, his arms trapped. At first he was stunned, but pretty quickly he got lost in that kiss. It seemed like she was trying to suck all his life with it…

She firmly held his head between her hands, she needed to feel him, not his physical being, she needed much more than that. He was not escaping this time. It didn't matter that she had told him that she wasn't asking for anything… in fact, she was asking for all the good things in her life that she hadn't had the guts to ask for before.

Jordan tasted like wine, and sweet. She was demanding his love and this time he was willingly giving not only his love but his soul. He was able to free his arms at last, discarding the coat on the floor and embraced her.

When they finally broke the kiss, grasping for air, Jordan began to sob. Woody became alarmed… what was happening this time? Was Jordan crying?

"_What, Jo, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying, babe?"_ Woody held her tighter and began to kiss her cheeks over her pouring tears.

Jordan was getting embarrassed by her sudden emotional breakdown. After a long moment of silence, Woody led them both to sit on the couch. He was lovingly caressing her hair, his big blue eyes exploring her face with concern.

"_I'__m sorry, Woods; I think I've drunk too much wine… There are a lot of things in my mind, and_…" She finally was able to look at him in the eye and felt like a thunder hit her _"… I love you_".

"_And that makes you sad?... Jo, I love you too"_ He continued to kiss her where her tears were leaving their trail on her cheeks, claiming her lips at the end. "_You know you can tell me anything, right? Will you let me know what's going on?"_

"_Woody… you're not leaving me… not rejecting me this time, right?"_ Jordan said

"_Of course not__, babe, what do you mean by 'this time'? I've never left you"_

"_Yes, you have… And I don't want you to do that now… I need you."_

"_Look, Jo… I don't know… I didn't mean to give you the impression I was … I assure you I've never done that, at least in my mind… I'll try to…"_ He didn't know what to say, what to do… What else could he do? He loved her… didn't she know that?

Jordan was watching at him intensely, trying to read his features, recognizing that he was, in fact, as confused as she was. Maybe life wasn't a bitch after all, maybe she had to find out how to love him, despite all her preconceived ideas of love, she didn't know how to do it, not with him… and maybe he had to discover how to love her, too.

She claimed his lips again, liberating him from his anguishing babbling, but this time her kiss was reassuring, joyful and warm.

'This woman will be the death of me…well, love that kills never dies,' Woody was thinking while he was enjoying this new kiss. Life was such a blessing, right?

"_M__y stomach is blurting from the lack of food, let's get to the chomping part,_" Jordan said when they broke this last kiss, and merrily grabbed the bag from the counter.

"_Well__, girl, you certainly are from Venus"_

"_You know, I would rather say that you are from Mars."

* * *

_

­­­­­­­­­ **Author's note**: Once in a while fluffy mood attacks me, so I ask your forgiveness since I would have been thrilled to actually watch some of this at CJ, and this ffnet is the only place where it can happen now...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _**You did what?**_

Woody had been avoiding telling Jordan anything about his findings and had requested everybody to keep their mouths shut as well. The state of affairs was anguishing enough for her without adding that they were suspecting her dead-maybe-not-so-dead brother was behind her grandma's murder. And yet, this jockeying game was not making sense. If James was the one who had taken the gun and instead of it left cryptic clues for them, why would he have been incriminating himself? It wasn't logical. But if it was not him, then who was the so called bandit from that damn note?

He had to turn the page and keep all his questionings for a better time. For now he had to help Jordan with the funeral. That he could do… It was rather creepy that he could deal better with dead people than with the living ones. Maybe that was the very first step towards an attachment with Jordan... Morbid in so many ways.

The list of people they were inviting to the memorial service was pretty long and chock-full of rich and public names. On a second thought, it was rather scary. Even the Mayor was on that list. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask Lily for help with this stuff.

However, one name drew his attention above all the others… Max. He had forgotten this last major topic. It was going to be difficult for Jordan. Maybe he had to do it for her. Max hadn't been in the picture for a real long time now. What he was doing or where he was living God only knew. Though Jordan might have his phone number…

Woody was sitting on a chair with the list in his hands, a lamp was fairly illuminating the room and the crystal wall was reflecting the tiny light in such a colorful way. He glimpsed to the bed, the exquisite figure of Jordan deeply asleep, with her hair sprawled on the pillow, was the most beautiful sight he could ever envision. Her recent behavior was awfully puzzling but he was beginning to understand where she was coming from. She needed something more than a lover- it was clear that she loved him and that filled his heart with joy, but she needed more than love to overcome everything. This was not only about her grandma… it was about her dad and her mom, too. Her whole past was colliding with her at once… And then, there was James…

* * *

"_Max Cavanaugh?"_ Woody had found Max's phone number in the contacts registered in Jordan's cell phone. He had taken the bull by the horns and for that she had to forgive him; he didn't know if Jordan would be mad at him for making that call but he felt the urge to lessen the weight that she was carrying due to the recent events.

"_Who wants to know?"_ Max was shocked to hear his real name after a long time of being accustomed to his alias, but the voice on the other end of the phone was somewhat familiar, and he was caught with his guard down.

"_It's Woody_" he answered, expectant of Max' reaction.

"_Woody? As __in Woody Hoyt?"_

"_Yes, the one and only"_

"_What's up with you, Woody? Is Jordan in trouble?"_ Max asked, getting more anxious by the second.

"_It's about her grandma… she died."_ Woody knew that he had to tell Max that he was being requested for Jordan's grandma burial, but he suddenly realized that he had to break him the news about the circumstances of the death, as well. The line went silent for a moment and, finally, Woody asked, "_Are you still there, Max?"_

"_Yes,_" was his only answer.

"_I thought you would want to know… her funeral is the day after tomorrow, and Jordan has put you on the list for that. She doesn't know I'm calling you, but as you might find out sooner or later, there has been a series of unfortunate events. I'm sticking my neck out_ _by making this phone call_…" And now Woody went silent, trying to put his ideas in a rational sequence.

"_Spill the beans__, boy,_" Max requested in a hard tone.

Woody was impelled to speak as the ideas were coming to his brain, Max had had that effect on him always, even after this long time and despite the fact that he wasn't with him but on the phone, "_Ok, you see? Jordan's grandma was murdered; we don't know yet who did it… and since Dr. Macy isn't still out of the woods from his injuries after our plane crashed… Jordan is really disturbed."_

This was too much information for less than a minute of conversation. "_What?... She was murdered? But why? … Wait a minute, did you say 'our plane crashed'? When did that happen? Jordan was in that crash, too? How come I wasn't informed? What the hell?!_"

Woody became alarmed upon discovering that Max didn't know anything about Jordan's recent life and that he was revealing it to him all at once. He was in real trouble, and since he had already 'spilled all the beans', as Max requested him, he had to face a long and very difficult explanatory phone call.

* * *

"_You did what?"_ Jordan was outraged, of all the things that she thought Woody could be, a snitch wasn't in her mind.

"_Look Jordan, I didn't mean to tell your father all those details… but I got nervous. Max can be pretty persuasive…"_ He was scared stiff by Jordan's reaction.

"_Woooody_…" What could she do now? The damage had already been done. She wasn't planning to let her father know all that stuff Woody had disclosed to him. Not her surgery, not the plane crash, not her involvement with Woody, either. Her dad was far from her life in that moment. Albeit she had called him twice in a whole year, she wasn't hoping anything from him.

She was pissed off at Woody, period. First he had waited for years to let her know about her grandma's murder, which could be excusable since Garret's life was a more important matter at the moment. Then he hadn't had the guts to go visit Garret with her; again, he could be exonerated because she imagined how much he hated hospitals. But right now, he went beyond her forgiving limits: he had just left her living in a fishbowl as far as her dad was concerned. She just sighed and walked away trough the morgue hallway, not bothering with noticing Woody's presence anymore. He was following her on her heels.

Nigel watched them passing by and couldn't but devilishly grin at the sight. Jordan was striding determinedly, chased – as always – by the flustered blue-eyed detective.

"_Jo, please… you have to forgive me. You know my intentions were good_." He was defeated; she was not going to forgive him, ever.

When they arrived to her office, she came in and slammed the door shut in front of Woody's nose. For a moment he just stood in front of that door, rapidly acknowledging that everybody's attention was on him. He was beginning to feel embarrassed when, out of the blue, Jordan opened the door and dragged him by the arm into her office, closing the door in the end.

As Nigel was really intrigued about the next chapter of this soap opera, he lowered his head, peaking trough the tiny space of clear glass on Jordan's door. What he was able to witness, made him smile widely.

* * *

**Author's note**.- Do you want to know what Nigel saw? Maybe we could spy a little trough his eyes... Before the storm arrives ...


	9. Interlude

No questions are made in this scene, just declarations...

* * *

**Interlude**

Woody was startled by Jordan's behavior. After their argument, or better said, his lame explanation of his phone call to Max and Jordan's irate reaction, he had been dragged into her office and now was experiencing the most intense kiss of forgiveness, the one he certainly hadn't believed he was going to get.

"_Don't you dare to do things behind my back again Woody, and don't you dare to treat me like a lady in distress, because you know I'm not. I'm a grown-up woman and I can make a decision on my own, and I surely can face things as they come… I can make a list of the many things I had to face_" She told Woody after she broke the kiss.

He was still with his eyes closed and his mind in the limbo with that funny face he usually made when he was dazed.

She waited until he opened his eyes and then she began to raise a finger for each of the items on the list she started to disclose: "_The murder of my mother; finding out about the existence of my brother and then his death; all those events around Malden's death; my father leaving me; when you got shot; when Garret was suspended; JD's death and me becoming the number one suspect; my brain surgery; the plane crash; Garret's surgeries and the murder of my grandma. And I left out some deaths that happened to both of us, Devan and Lu… I do not have enough fingers to count them all!"_

They were standing in front of her desk, and Woody was able only to blink once in a while, still as bewildered as he had been in the beginning.

"_I understand that you have some issues too, I don't think I know them all, but I'm becoming acquainted with a few. You can certainly be complicated_" Jordan was feeling like her chest was bound to explode, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape." _And I'm still here, I'm still not expecting anything from you but I've learned that I have to live intensely despite all the loss around me, and I still love you_" She ended her speech.

Not every word she'd uttered had sunk in properly in Woody's numbed mind. Had that happened, he would have realized that he was hiding the most important part of the murder of Jordan's grandma: the probable existence of James and his involvement as the principal suspect.

In place of that, he was only able to claim her again, attacking her with a stronger kiss in an effort to compensate all his emotional fragility with her new found emotional strength.

They were stuck between kisses in a frantic search of closeness; too much clothes between them, and too much need of feeling alive over all the slaughter that was spread over their heads everyday.

Woody whispered in her ear "_Jordan, I love you… I need you… please forgive me_…"

He was asking for forgiveness not only for the recent events, but for all his contributions to the list Jordan had already made. He was recognizing that he was a part of Jordan's losses and he didn't want to be that anymore. "_I love you…"_ He was murmuring in his trail of kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Jordan didn't want to end that moment ever, but she suddenly remembered that they were in her office, and that there were plenty of people outside. "_Woody… office…" _were the only coherent words she was able to produce.

"_Lock the door,_" Woody answered while he was leading them to the mentioned door.

"_Many people… we can't…"_ she protested, not so forcefully since he was already locking the door. As she realized that they were in fact about to freaking have sex in her office, she just lowered completely the blinds on their way to her couch…

And that was all that Nigel was able to witness. As he didn't want anybody to notice that he was indeed a sick voyeur, he acted as if nothing was happening, and continued his way trough the hallway with a malicious grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**Author's note**.- Did I miss something in Jordan's list of miseries? Could you believe it?! Ok, Ok, I made up a couple of things, but still...

You already have read an almost sex-in-the-office chapter (excellent take Amélie!), now sex-in-the-office is happening indeed. YAY!


	10. Chapter 9

I just had to make up the name... I hope you find it to your liking.

Thank you reviewers, I love you all! Thanks to you too, reader, I wish you're finding this story enjoyable.

* * *

Chapter 9: _**Was it true?**_

The post-burial reception for Jordan's grandma was being held in the ballroom of her residence at Beacon Hill... the Ginsburg residence. Lily had had made sure that the entire guest list was properly informed about the ceremony. Jordan and Woody had made the arrangements for the funeral, with the lawyer of Jordan's grandma breathing down their necks. George, the butler, had made all the arrangements for receiving the guests.

The house was full of people coming and leaving, the wealthy and prominent guests that Jordan didn't know - with some exceptions like Chief of Police or some judges from the court, and all her family from the morgue. She had never imagined that she would be doing such a thing, all dressed-up and all well-behaved… And unexpectedly she recognized one very familiar face.

"_Dad…"_ Max was coming right to her and when they were close enough, he held his daughter in a warm welcome. Jordan was only able to weep softly in his chest, forgetting that she was mad at him and that she wasn't going to show her feelings in his presence.

"_Jordan, honey… I'm sorry_" She didn't know for what he was regretful, for the death of the mother of his beloved wife or for abandoning her daughter for so long. They were in that position for such a long time that many eyes were able to watch them from many different perspectives of the ballroom. If any of the persons that were at that gathering would have wanted to finish the events that had started with Malden, it might have been a pretty easy thing to do…

* * *

"_Lieutenant Rickman_" George saluted the Navy officer standing in the entrance door of the ballroom.

"_It's Major Ri__ckman now, George. Long time no see,_" the man greeted him.

"_Long time indeed, sir_" answered the butler as he offered a glass of wine to the Navy officer.

"_What has left of the Ginsburg family, George? A granddaughter with no descendants and a bunch of unfinished charity projects… too much time has passed George, too much since Emily was a beautiful high-society girl."_ Major Rickman seemed to be lost in a memory while he was sipping his drink. George just nodded and left to attend other guests.

Woody recognized the Navy officer and went to meet him. "_Major Rickman, I didn't know you knew the Ginsburg family sir."_

They shook hands. "_Detective… Hoyt isn't it?"_ And Woody just nodded. _"Well, it was a very long time ago. Hey, Detective, have you found some more leads? Do you have a suspect yet?_" the older man asked Woody.

"_Well, we do have a lead but there isn't much evidence yet, sir. You'll find out later 'cause we have to do a little more research at the Country Club,_" answered Woody.

"_Whenever you like, Detective, I'll be pleased to help you_"

"_Thank you, sir"_ And with that, each man went to take care of his own business.

* * *

Finally, Jordan had to let go of her father. As she was the hostess of that infamous memorial service with so many outstanding people, her little personal affairs had to wait. Max went to greet Woody and the people from the morgue, and Jordan went to continue her performance of a sophisticated and distinguished lady.

At some time in the middle of the day, she was exhausted and had the need to rest a little in order to accomplish the rest of the journey. She left the ballroom and entered one of the many rooms with which the residence was equipped. The room in question had been her own room when, at very young age, she had to stay in that house. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed for a moment when she heard some steps approaching her. "_You already miss me?"_ and, as she was expecting Woody to answer her, she was startled to feel a pair of man's hands on her mouth, blocking any effort she could make to shout.

"_Easy, sis. I don't want to hurt you_." And Jordan got more surprised to find her brother, very much alive, by her side. "_Sorry to disappoint you, no detective this time… As I said, I don't want to hurt you, so, if I remove my hand from your mouth, you promise me you aren't gonna yell for help? I don't want to disturb our special guests._" Jordan nodded and James let her.

"_James, you're alive._" was the only thing she was able to think, still dazed with her brother's appearance.

"_That's an understatement, sis._" Jordan didn't know what she was feeling… was she scared? Was she happy? This sudden event was rather confusing. But as she had been doing lately, against her better judgment, she did as her heart ruled and hugged her brother.

"_I don't know if I'm happy, James, but I'm grateful and relieved that you're alive,_" she said while they were holding each other. She felt his embrace was warm and… loving? Was it true? Was he greeting her as a loving brother?

"_I thought you knew by now that I was back_, _sis,"_ James threw a questioning look to his sister.

Jordan got more confused, if that was possible. _"Why would I? You haven't been too chatty with me lately…"_

"_Well, your detective definitely knows about me, I made sure that he got the message. Didn't he tell you?"_ James answered.

"_Well, no…"_ Jordan was getting angry at Woody again.

"_Alright, I think I judge him wrong. Now I have to explain to you everything from the beginning. We don't have much time; you know I don't need to be found here. George is taking care of the door right now, but when they realize that you're not at the ballroom they'll come looking for you." _

"_What is it, James? I'm all ears."_

"_Ok, as you can__ see, I'm here at grandma's home and I've been here since my disappearance in the Charles. I was pretty injured and I recurred to George, who is the only good soul I've met beside mom… and grandma."_ Jordan's heart was breaking because of this news. Who could imagine, her only brother…

"_At first, grandma didn't know I was here because I didn't trust her, but George convinced me to meet her… She was nothing like I imagined. She was kind and almost like the mother I didn't have_…" some emotional break in his voice betrayed him for a moment, but he quickly recovered his self-control.

"_I've been doing some, let__'s say inquiries as a private investigator, but mostly I've been digging on our mother's death, and... on our grandmother's death as well. And I found some stuff that I think can be considered as a good lead. I've already left some hints to your detective, but I think he's not as good as you believe he is, sis, don't get me wrong,"_ he was going to continue, but at that precise instant George entered the room.

"_Come on, James, they're coming, they're already on the stairs. You have to leave, quickly!"_

"_I'll contact you later, sis. Keep your eyes open_" And with that, James hurriedly left. George remained in the room and stared at Jordan_. "I hope you won't say anything about what we know, Jordan, because if you do that, they'll request me to declare and I don't want to rat your brother out."_

Jordan equaled his stare with one of her own and answered "_Of course not, George... by the way, you're nothing like I imagined…_"


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks to **Amélie** and **Casey **for her kind reviews, I love you girls.

* * *

Chapter 10: **Was it all a dream?**

Until the end of the day, Woody hadn't had the opportunity to spend a moment alone with Jordan. It seemed that the entire city of Boston had known Jordan's grandma. But they were in the final stage of the ride and Jordan's exhausted features demanded his care. He watched Max leaving his daughter for an instant, and took advantage of that, coming close to her and lovingly holding her between his arms, but surprisingly, Jordan got rid of him in a gentle but very explicit way. Woody just stood on the very same spot of the incident, astonished and hurt, until the reception ended and the gathering started to break up. As it seemed that she wasn't acknowledging him, and only few friends remained, he made a new attempt to approach her. It was a difficult situation; he didn't want to let anybody see his confusion. There was no other instant in which she was alone because Max was always at her side, so it was going to be that way.

"_Jordan, do you want __me to stay with you?"_ he asked her and took her hands in his. Jordan wasn't looking at him, and pretending that nothing was happening, she pulled her hands away as if she needed to fix her hair.

"_No__, Woody, thanks. I want some time alone with my dad." _Her voice was soft but he recognized her avoidance.

On the inside he was shouting, "What's up with you, Jordan?! Don't throw me away, please!", but on the outside he just nodded, shook hands with Max and gave Jordan a little kiss on the cheek. "_I'll call you later then,_" and he left to his car.

When he arrived to the car, he watched in the distance the figures of Max and Jordan walking slowly. Their postures were showing the exhaustion of the last hours, but also the long-awaited warming of their souls as Max put his arm around Jordan's shoulders. He longed to be in Max's place and feel the silky skin of Jordan's shoulders that was exposed by the black dress she was wearing. Where had he gone wrong?

Jordan was physically fatigued, but that didn't matter to her. She was upset because of multiple events that had taken place that day, intangible matters that threatened to destroy her new found trust. Her encounter with her dad was a blessing, and it gave her the excuse to stay away from Woody. Because she didn't want to be with him while he was flagrantly betraying her. He hadn't told her anything about James! He had left her to believe her brother was dead for God knew how much time. Her brother was alive… Since when had he known James was alive? What was he thinking to hide it from her?

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

After his third… or was it fifth? shot of whisky, Woody was drowning in the darkest corner of his mind all the events that happened not during that day, but during the past six years of his life. He had never turned to alcohol to ignore the burden in his life, but tonight he needed to stay numb to too much thinking, too much caring, too much rejection and too much love. Nonetheless, alcohol wasn't being helpful because he was still immersed in a desperate require for understanding. No matter how much he tried, he didn't know the right thing to do. Jordan was mad at him, really angry. Not a single word had been uttered…

Fury overwhelmed him and with all the strength his anesthetized body could muster, he threw the glass of whisky into the wall, breaking it in a million of tiny pieces as if it symbolized the agony he was wrapped in. He messed up his already messy hair with his hands, staggered his tiny apartment with two strides like a cage animal, and in the end, he let himself fall on a chair, defeated. It wasn't meant to be that way. What was happening this time?

* * *

At the Ginsburg residence remained the cleaning staff, finishing the cleaning after the guests, and George. Jordan and Max were also there, at the luxurious lounge that the mansion had for small reunions. They were quietly eating sandwiches that George had gotten for them.

"_Mr. McDormand had requested you tomorrow for the hearing of the will. He'll be here at eleven in the morning,_" George said to Jordan, offering her a mug of tea.

"_That fucking lawyer is turning my life in__to a living hell,_" muttered Jordan as she was taking the mug. George stared at her and Max just sighed.

"_Look__, Jordan, if you like, I could stay with you for what ever it takes to end this nightmare. Honey, I know I haven't been very supportive, but you can count on me,"_ Max told his daughter

"_I couldn't ask you __for something like that, dad. I know you have your own business to take care of, even if I don't know what that is. I've done very well on my own._" She hadn't intended to sound cynical, and she hadn't meant to be that rude, but it was too much to ask, she was not in the mood to be caring and understanding, or to continue her performance of a high society lady, which she definitely wasn't.

Max inclined his head a little and gaped at her, without pronouncing a single word. Jordan realized her lack of tact, and against her own policy of a tough woman, she tried to smooth the issue. "_Sorry, dad, I… I'm too tired for this right now. Look, if you feel like staying, you are very welcome. Just don't expect that because you're back and because I'm very happy to see you, I'll behave like nothing happened and I'm alright with you_."

"_I'm not expecting anything, I know we have a lot of talking__ to do so we can be comfortable with each other. I'm willing to do it and I do have to take care of some other business, so I'll have to leave tomorrow night, but I'll be here in one week. Ok?"_ And with that Max raised up from the couch and stood for an instant in front of Jordan.

"_That's ok, dad… I think George had prepared a room for each of us. I'll see you tomorrow_." She also got to her feet and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. Max left the lounge and Jordan remained with George a little longer.

When she was sure her father was far enough, she asked to George almost in a whisper, "_Is James still here?"_

"_No, he left right after he talked to you, I don't know where he is now. He's not very communicative about anything and he also can be absent for a very long time… months actually, but he always comes back._" the elderly man answered.

"_Do you know anything about his findings? Who killed my grandma?"_

"_No, Jordan, as I told you, he is very reticent to let his inquiries in the open. What he has told me is that I'm better not knowing anything that can put me in danger. I don't know what he is protecting me from_." Jordan glanced at the figure of the old man and remained silent for an instant. She was recognizing something.

She softly tapped George's shoulder and said, "_You loved my grandma, didn't you, George?"_ He just threw a sad glance at Jordan, shifted his head to one side and walked away.

While he was leaving, without tuning his head back, he said, "_I'll see you tomorrow_".

* * *

Woody had concluded in a brainstorming session, that the only reason behind Jordan's rejection was that she already knew that James was probably back, and it meant, alive. If that was it, the main suspect for such a gossip was Nigel. Only Bug and Nigel except him knew about James.

In his half-rational state of mind, he had left his place and was arriving at Nigel's apartment. At that precise instant, Nigel and Kate were coming out of the building, obviously - because of the helmets they were holding - leaving. Woody wondered how Nigel could be riding a motorcycle with one healthy arm, but suddenly realized that the one who was occupying the front seat was Kate. He felt embarrassed because of being there, minding somebody else's business. What was he trying to do? If Jordan was angry at him and it was because of Nigel's talking, he was still the one responsible for hiding the information. As neither of them had seen him yet, he kept himself out of their sight, and when they left, he walked back from where he had come.

He arrived to his place and turned on the light switch, but no light appeared. From somewhere inside the apartment, the voice of a man spoke to him. "_I cut off the electricity, pal. For the sake of safety, let's say" _

Woody was certainly half-drunk but he reacted nonetheless, acting on his cop impulse, and tried to grab his gun from his waist. It was such a pity that he was half-drunk because the gun in question was not in its place. That mistake was unforgivable and he was getting angry at his erratic behavior. _"What do you want?_" he asked to the hidden man.

"_I'm here to make sure that you are still looking for the murderer of my grandma,_" answered the voice, and Woody blinked, not believing what he was hearing.

"_James?"_ was the only word he could say.

"_Exactly, you know, my sis was very upset that you hadn't told her I was alive_"

"_So it was you…" _

"_Was me what? You know, detective, I wouldn't have thought that you were the drinking type. I'm pretty disturbed that it's you who is handling this, my sis' life is in danger_."

"_Is that a threat?"_

James chuckled cynically and said, "_I'm here as an informant. I can be nothing more since you know I have some pendent issues with the law. That incident with Malden_…" and after a brief pause he continued, "_ok, ok, the incident with my father… But that is not why I've come here, to make small talk," _he chuckled again_, "I'm here to let you know that the killers of my grandma and of my mother are probably the same guy, I'm almost certain of that, and I already left you the evidence of my grandma's murder. I'm expecting you to figure it out, pal. That bastard is up to something. "_

"_Yes, your note, but why don't you tell me right now? Why should I believe that it isn't you the one that perpetrated both murders and now you're trying to frame somebody else?"_

"_That's something that you have to figure out because I have nothing to lose. I've already killed my father to protect my sister and I would do it again if it were necessary. I've been watching you… I thought that you would be more receptive because of my little sis, but looks could be deceiving, you know?" _Woody heard him moving but couldn't clearly locate him in the darkness. "_See you later pal." _And with that, James left the apartment climbing trough the window.

What was it with this guy? Always disappearing in such dramatic way. Woody ran to the open window but he couldn't see anybody on the emergency stairs, not up or down. He shook his head and closed the window. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and had to remain still for a moment. Was it all a dream?


	12. Chapter 11

Peace and Love. I'm not hallucinating, it's my new mantra. Let's fill our heart with joy of being alive and share this feeling with anybody that happens to come near by. Peace and Love.

Amélie, your honesty makes me proud of being your friend.

* * *

Chapter 11: _**Antiques?**_ _**As in an old typewriter?**_

Woody arrived to the Ginsburg residence very early next morning. Jordan hadn't answered his phone calls and he was not going to let that happen. He was uptight not only about Jordan's reluctance to acknowledge him, but about James, too. He was only sure of one thing: James had admitted to killing Malden. It was true that he had said he had done it because of Jordan, but still…

This was the first time that this house was peaceful, almost surreal. The quiet walls rose as endless witnesses of unrevealed episodes and people from the past… they were that old. That part of Jordan's family must have been a very old one, certainly part of Boston history. It was impressive and almost threatening to his Wisconsin small-town humble roots. The day before they hadn't seemed too different despite all those high society arrangements and the WASP upscale people that had been there, death brings to the atmosphere a breath of equality that is not acceptable in everyday life.

George conducted him to the small luxurious lounge of the residence, and Woody was left in those surroundings to reflect on the fact that he had to talk to Jordan in spite of his qualms.

As she turned up, Woody walked resolutely to her and rather to forcefully spoke to her. "_There at Pearl Street you could have been avoiding me for weeks, but here you have no choice, like a Brahmin woman, but to show up as if you cared. Here I am, left to think in this room, with all those silver thingies that not even my granny would have known how to use,_" he motioned towards a counter with a silver tea service on it. "_You're a fast learner; I already knew you were smarter than me. You know, I always thought of you as a brainy, caring Southie. Maybe I was wrong…"_ He was fuming.

"_Gee! If this is the way you're gonna be, you can forget I came and you can return to your much useful investigation of my grandma's murder,_" and Jordan turned her back to him, leaving already.

He stood there for a millisecond and hastily grabbed her arm from behind, forcing her to stay.

"_Sorry, I don't know what possessed me. Jordan, please_… _It's just that_ _I'm so frustrated… Jordan, please, I love you… I didn't mean it._" He was trying to hold her, his eyes showing the helplessness and confusion that swallowed him up.

Jordan freed her arm and confronted him. _" Sometimes love is not good enough… I can't trust you anymore, Woody. You should know by now why_…" She was being firm, but her eyes betrayed her. Nonetheless she endured his stare, and continued "_I love you. Oh God! You know I love you… but my past is catching up with me and I can't let you control it. I've already told you that I can make my own decisions and you can't keep hiding things that you think are gonna upset me or… I don't know, I can't be with you like that… Please go."_

"_I can't. James might show up… you can be in danger…"_

"_Not from James, Woody. If there is a risk you should search some other source, not James."_

"_How could you be so sure? He did confess murdering his father Jordan. It is not like I can trust him with your life."_

"_Woody, GO!" _She almost yelled at him_._

Woody's shoulders lowered in defeat. It was pretty clear that Jordan had made up her mind, that infamous line he had pronounced at some time in the past eating him inside and now bouncing around him, but this time with the knowledge that both of them loved each other, gave a rather final and dramatic tone to their forever almost-relationship. With nothing left to do, he left.

* * *

Mr. McDormand, her grandma's lawyer had left a moment ago, leaving Jordan in a state of uncertainty and frustration. Max and George were requested at the hearing of the will, as well as she. George had left with the lawyer to escort him to the door, but Max had remained with her.

Jordan hadn't been very open with him, and Max knew that when his daughter became short of words, it doomed trouble. "_What is it, Jordan?"_

"_What?"_ As she wasn't following anything in the outside world, she found it really hard to understand what her father meant by his question.

"_Is it the house? Is __that what is bothering you?"_ Max asked.

"_The house?"_ she looked at her surroundings with a questioning glance. _"Maybe a little, but I think it won't be a problem since I already know that I'm gonna sell it. I don't need this house… I don't need any of this,"_ and she bashed the silver tea service from the counter.

"_Then is not the __heritage_…" Max didn't want to let it go and Jordan was struggling in her mind about how much she did want to tell him, and how much he did need to know.

It was out of question that she would disclose to her dad anything about James, and about Woody she didn't want to say a thing. So, what she had left was nothing. "_Oh dad, it's the house, and it's the money, and it's what I don't want to become. I didn't ask for any of this and I don't want it. I don't want to be trapped in this life and I don't want to do any of what this people have to do for a living. My work is my life…"_

"_Yes, I know, believe me, but you can't deny that money helps. Money problems wouldn't be an issue in your life. So, it's not so bad after all. You didn't ask for it, but it was granted to you because your grandmother had loved you, all our problems aside, and you have to accept it, honey"_

"_I already did, but… money can't buy you love, you know?"_

"_You don't need to buy love, you have plenty of that"_

"_Yeah… I know…" _What Jordan really was thinking was that love was in her life but very far away from her reach, behind a bullet-proof glass, shining and laughing at her…

George came back and said, matter-of-factly, but gazing knowingly at Jordan. "_There's a police patrol outside, in front of the door. I requested the police officers to leave since this is not considered a crime scene anymore and the funeral service ended yesterday, but they told me that they were assigned to watch over a certain ME. Do you know anything about that, Jordan?"_

"_Woody," _was her only reply.

* * *

"_Tell me you've got something, Nigel. __This case is burning my ass_." Woody arrived to the morgue lab. What he was left with was work, and that he was going to do until his mind went frozen.

"_Fancy you asking, Woodrow, because I have in fact a very good lead for you, my friend. I was about to call you,_" answered Nigel, oblivious of Woody's worried features, and as he always did, made a dramatic pause in his speech.

Woody was so not in the mood for that. "_And?_"

"_That little note of yours was tormenting me and I ran some other tests on it. Since the search of the typewriter owner led us nowhere I thought of the type of the paper the note was written on. And… it turned out that this kind of paper was a home-made one, sold only in one store, at the Mass-av, and as very unique stuff. I already asked the store owner about it and she gave me a name. Only one person has bought this type of paper in over twenty years, a Mrs. Lynch. And here is her address._" As Nigel finished, he handed Woody a business card.

"_Antiques? As in an old typewriter?" _

"_Exactly!"_ Nigel beamed.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _**Do you want me to light some candles?**_

The house was extremely still, not a single soul in it but George and her. All the turbulence of the past two days behind; this state of quietness invited reflection. After someone very close to you dies, you have nothing left but to think about your own life. Her grandma might not have been so close to her during her adult life, but she certainly had put the spotlight on her with that inheritance stuff. And after all, she was her mother's mother…

Max had left that night as he had told his daughter, to take care of his business, with the promise of returning in one week. Jordan didn't want to stay in her grandma's residence one day more, she wanted her place and her normal life back, but that wasn't going to happen, not soon, not ever. Her life had just been transfigured. Nothing was going to be 'normal' again. She had to sell the house; she had to make up her mind about what to do with the money as she already knew that she didn't want to be an upper-class lady with no productive life –as she considered that life to be. And she had to deal with one big issue, 'the issue' of _her life_.

At her place, there were memories of one man she didn't know how to deal with right now. She was missing Woody already, but being near him was a risk in many ways. She longed his balmy hard chest to rest her head on; she needed his crystalline blue eyes -her windows to heaven- to feel alive; she wanted his arms around her to warm her body and her soul. She desired him completely, they had been lovers for a very short period of time but she had discovered she required him like water… and now she was going to die dehydrated. Sex and love were mixed in the same person and that had been shown to her as the biggest danger she had confronted, but also the sweetest challenge she sought to meet.

It was rather odd, nothing like this had happened to her before; Woody's proximity doomed her self-government. He was a caring man with a good core; he chased the same things she looked for. He was damaged, she didn't know how much exactly, but somebody who was motherless since the age of four and had had to raise his own brother after his sweet sixteen because of his father's death in a robbery that had gone wrong, didn't scream happy from her point of view. He had overcome that and managed to live in a way a normal person from a normal family would envy. She did envy him. She wanted everybody to believe she was strong, but she needed her morgue family to overcome all the losses in her life. And now she had came close to her father again because of Woody. There were plenty of times she was mad at him, but there were more occasions when she could consider herself proud to be his friend…

Woody had proven to be an unconditional friend -despite all the incidents after 'the shot' that were part of his mystery- she could trust him with her life, but her soul? That was something else. She had been beginning to think it was worth the try, but then came James.

She had waited until it was pretty clear they were going to die to confess her love for Woody. All her life she had been staying inside, sitting on a bench, looking trough the window beautiful days passing by and she hadn't had the guts to go seeking for him; that was the thing she had wanted most and she had kept doing circles around the question, letting JD and Lu get involved in their mating dance –her touch was poison-… And Woody had rejected her many times, too. She wasn't sure yet whose fault it had been, but it had definitely hurt her. It wasn't easy to trust somebody that can split your heart into molecules… He was in love with her, though, now she knew it for sure. She also knew that she was the one that was hurting him this time, but she needed so much to stay in control…

And he couldn't be near James, either. If her brother was responsible for Malden's death, Woody certainly had no option but to arrest him, and James would contact her sooner or later, at least she wanted him to. She wasn't going to put both men in a position where they would have to fight each other. She didn't want Woody to feel guilty for something that could happen to her brother. What she didn't know was that James didn't need any of her help in that department; like she didn't know anything about her brother, either…

She needed James also, he was a bigger mystery to her, but he was also an important part of what her life could be in the future. Her poor, lonely, broken brother who was a damned product of society. Her black and white vision of life always turned gray when it came to him. But she still had to choose between her brother and her love… she was going crazy with all that thinking.

There were too many reasons to keep Woody away from her… and too many reasons to get back to him as well.

She decided that before she did some kind of picking, she needed to talk a little to George in order to clear her mind. So, she had chosen to stay in her grandma's residence –as she still thought about it as 'her grandma's residence' and not 'her residence' since she didn't feel like it was hers – one more night.

She heard steps outside the lounge, where she had been resting, and anticipated the countless questions she had to ask George about her grandma, her mom and her brother. It seemed that she had the hope of finding some answers after all. "_So George, it's just you and me tonight, do you want me to light some candles?"_

"_Alright then, a romantic night wasn't in my plans but a gentleman always seeks for the welfare of his lady,_" answered a man, one that had nothing to do with George. And before she could rise from where she was sitting, the man in question came into the lounge pointing a gun at her. If she hadn't been so scared by this unexpected guest, she would have noticed that the said gun was a semiautomatic .22 High Standard with integral silencer...


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks reviewers.

Thanks readers.

Mood: stressed, one of my children got me scared, but it turned to be nothing serious. uff!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: _**What do you want?**_

"_What do you want?_" Jordan's voice was trembling, but defiant.

"_I want a thing I believe you still don't know you have, Dr. Cavanaugh,_" answered the man. Jordan didn't know who he was, but he definitely seemed to know her. "_I don't want to kill you… yet. But if you make a false step, I'll have no other option, darling. Let's go!_" The man motioned to her with the gun to move from the couch to the door and Jordan reluctantly followed the order. Though he was an old man, he also was strong and authoritative; and an excellent shooter if he had killed her grandma. Jordan was beginning to think he was the murderer.

"_Where are we going?_" she asked while she was moving.

"_To a more private room, Dr."_ he answered, but immediately added, "_Nothing nasty, darling, you could be my daughter, figuratively and literally speaking"_.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ She glanced at the gun that was dangerously near her temple; she almost could feel the cold metal in her skin.

"_Maybe we'll have some time for that talk, darling. The only thing I want from you now is obedience."_ He was conducting her trough a corridor that led to the kitchen, but somewhere in the middle, he moved a table. She couldn't see anything peculiar, but he opened a small wooden door. In a more detailed observation of the wall, she was able to recognize the mark of a hidden door handle. He forcefully pushed her to go trough the opening.

"_What? Do you want me in there_?" He pressed the gun to her head showing her that he meant what he was silently asking. "_Ok, Ok, I'm moving._" And she crouched to fit through the hole the small door covered. As she was expecting a tiny space in there, she was surprised to discover she was in a big room she had never been in before. The room was barely illuminated with a small light and had no furniture at all. There were no windows or visible signs of another entrance.

"_I__'m warning you, darling, if you dare do anything like yelling for help or something, I won't be upset about silencing you forever. No one can hear you. Don't annoy me_." He closed the door, and suddenly the light disappeared, leaving her in complete darkness.

A very long time had elapsed since she had been dropped in that room. She had explored its every corner and she had expected to find the door by touch, but to no avail - the walls were all made of wood and their pattern didn't show any evidence of rows or prominences that would indicate the presence of an exit. She remembered her cell phone; she had been so scared that it had escaped her mind. She hit speed dial, trying to get Woody. But she discovered, getting more distressed if that was possible, that the cell was out of reach. As she couldn't use it as a phone, she used it as a lamp and begun the search for the door one more time… until the battery died. It was unbelievable - when she had been a child she used to scour the house and never found the room she was in now, it could have been some kind of a very old panic room or something like that. She let herself rest on the floor, with her back against the wall. How long can a person survive in a pitch dark room without going nuts? That she was going to find out.

She started to feel suffocated, remembering an occasion when she had to be in a coffin, in the dark, alienated from the world and with her life depending on a psycho killer...

* * *

The morning after the hearing of the will, and the unbearable incident that had torn him and Jordan apart, Woody went to investigate the antiques shop owned by Mrs. Lynch. The shop was attended by an employee, a very nice old woman that allowed the CSU people to search the place after Woody had shown her the warrant. They found the typewriter they were looking for. In fact, on the typewriter they found another note, with the words "brother and sister" written on it. There was also a sealed box with a label that said "evidence." The label was typewritten with the same instrument and on the same kind of paper as the note.

"_So, you don't know the __source of this typewriter or the box Mrs. Jones_?" Woody asked to the employee. She was pretty shocked with the findings, or so she wanted them to believe.

"_As I told you, we had an inventory last week. I always help Mrs. Lynch with that, every year, and these…"_ she pointed to the stuff discussed, "_weren't here. I have no records of this typewriter or of this box. And I have to tell you that that isn't easy because Mrs. Lynch is very thorough."_

"_Well__, Mrs. Jones, as these items were found here, I have to ask you to go to the precinct to give your statement, and I also have to find Mrs. Lynch. Could you give me her address?"_

Mrs. Jones nodded and searched for a piece of paper and a pen. "_I'll write it down for you, detective, but I have to tell you that she left Boston right after the inventory. She told me she was going to Paris this year. You see, she lives at Beacon Hill, so you can imagine she doesn't need this shop to survive, but she enjoys antiques and she also finds something to do with her life,_" Mrs. Jones turned to be very chatty after all, and Woody was getting frustrated with all the information she was disclosing.

Suddenly, a picture on the wall caught his attention. "_Do you know the people in this picture, Mrs. Jones?"_

"_Oh yes, here is Mrs. Lynch_," she started to point with her index finger at every person in the picture, "_her husband, and her brother,_" she finished with a big smile.

He had recognized someone in that photo. "_Is her brother Major Rickman?"_

"_Do you know him, detective? He's such a gentleman, and very handsome, too."_

Abruptly, flashes of Major Rickman were coming to his brain. Last time he saw him was at the post-burial reception at the Ginsburg residence. He became alarmed; something was ringing a bell in his head. "Brother and sister" didn't mean James and Jordan, but this Mrs. Lynch and Major Rickman. The killer had to be an old man, according to James, a man who was an extraordinary good shooter, like a navy officer that happened to be a shooting instructor, too. Who had access to the .22 gun from Jordan's grandma murder. Who had known the Ginsburg family from the time Jordan's mom had been young, maybe before she had gotten married. He remembered what at that moment seemed to be James's threat and now was becoming a real warning: "_My sis' life is in danger_"…

He hastily grabbed his cell, dialed Jordan's number and got even more anxious on receiving the out of reach message. He dialed the residence phone, but nobody answered. He was bound to have a heart attack. He dialed once more, this time the dispatch and requested the officers that were outside the Ginsburg residence.

"_Has anybody entered the house, any visit or any service was required?"_ he eagerly inquired with apprehension in his voice.

"_No,_ _sir, it's been really quiet here. Do you want us to see if they are ok, sir?"_ asked the cop.

"_Yes, check that Dr. Cavanaugh is in there. You have to get a visual confirmation of her presence and wellbeing, do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

Both officers walked to the house and one of them rang the doorbell. After a few minutes passed, he rang again and they waited another couple of minutes. As they were considering the idea of getting inside without invitation, the interphone started to buzz.

"_Yes?"_ a female voice asked.

"_We want to see Dr. Cavanaugh, ma'am, we're the police officers in charge of her security,_" one of them spoke.

"_I'm fine, you can report that to your superior__,_" Jordan answered.

"_Not good enough, Dr., we have orders to get a visual confirmation of your safety,_ _ma'am,_" replied the cop.

After a moment, Jordan answered the man, "_Alright, I'm coming to the door_".

They waited for another couple of minutes and then the entrance door opened, showing them Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, pale and disturbed – that was expected as she was mourning her grandma's death – but safe. "_As I already told you, I'm fine, you can leave now._" But had they been able to see from her point of view, they would have been watching Major Rickman pointing a gun to George's pretty injured skull.


	15. Chapter 14

Thanks everybody, you light my writing fire. So, come on baby...

* * *

Chapter 14:_** Do you know anything about Jordan**_**?**

Woody arrived to the Ginsburg residence just after Jordan disappeared behind the entrance door. Catching his breath because of the sprint he had made in an effort to get there as soon as possible, he asked to the cops that were already leaving what had happened.

"_We saw Dr. Cavanaugh a couple of minutes ago. She is alright, sir_," one of them answered.

"_Are you sure?"_ Woody's cop mind was having a hard time believing in that.

"_Yes, sir, she opened the door a moment ago and __demanded that we leave. She seemed to be going through a lot, maybe she didn't sleep well, but other than that she seemed ok, sir,_" the uniform assured him.

Woody had to be certain of that and went to ring the doorbell. Like the cops before him, he had to wait a long time before there was some kind of confirmation that somebody was in the house. The interphone buzzed and he could hear: "_Woody._"

He saluted waving his hand to the surveillance camera at the entrance door and requested, "_Let me in, Jordan"._

He waited again until Jordan spoke, "_No, Woody, leave me alone, please. I don't need you here right now."_

Woody didn't mind that there were witnesses watching what was happening between Jordan and him, and he couldn't care less if they thought they were having a lovers' quarrel. "_Jordan,_" there was exasperation in his voice, "_Let. Me. In… I have to talk to you_. "

"_No, I don't __need to talk. I told you I'm not a lady in distress. You. Have. To. Leave… GO!"_ This damn woman could be too stubborn for her own good. Nevertheless, his cop mind was blinded and he acted as she'd requested. It was pretty clear to him, as had been to the cops before, that she was being the very same Jordan Cavanaugh that got everybody wanting to tear their hair out in frustration.

On his way back to his car, he hollered to the officers to keep watching the house and to keep him informed of everything that could happen, even of the newspaper boy throwing the paper or anything.

* * *

Jordan didn't want Woody there; it wasn't just because the man in front of her was threatening to kill George, but because she didn't want to put Woody's life in danger. He was the most important thing in her life, and even if she didn't stand a chance of coming out of this alive, she would just be glad to know that he was safe. So, she acted as the intruder had ordered her, the best way she could, and she knew she had succeed when Woody's face turned red and infuriated. It broke her heart in a zillion pieces, but that was the way it had to be…

* * *

He couldn't get Major Rickman's image out of his mind. It had to be him, he had always believed his cop gut and it had proved to be a good bet. He couldn't have been more frustrated with Jordan's behavior, either. It wasn't about her brother or his need to protect her; it was a real danger this time. The man had already killed women in cold blood. The age or helplessness of the victims didn't matter to him. A young mother and an old lady – he wasn't really picking his victims. He was a cold-blooded murderer indeed.

When he arrived to the morgue, eager to find out what was in the sealed box labeled by James – for it was him that had put those things at the antiques shop, that was beyond doubt – he found Nigel and Kate at the lab.

Despite his state of mind, he had to smile at the sight of two helmets carelessly left on Nigel's desk. "_Hey, Kate, nice blouse,_" he said matter-of-factly to the ME, while he walked to where Nigel was standing in front of one of his fancy machines. Kate just made a quizzical face and wondered what could be behind that comment.

"_I don't have to tell you that I need some evidence, Nigel. I think I have a very __solid suspect here; I just need you to help me to prove he did it. We have to arrest him and we have to do it fast. You can trust me when I say that it's a matter of life and death, not metaphorically speaking,"_ he said, tapping his friend's shoulder and fixing his eyes on a bunch of letters carefully aligned on a flat screen above the desk.

Nigel glanced at him. "_I don't know, Woodrow, the "evidence" from the sealed box? It turned to be letters. Love letters, if you want to know_. _And_…"

Nigel being Nigel, he made a theatrical gesture and a dramatic pause. "_Oh, for god's sake, Nigel! Just talk!"_ Kate demanded in an annoyed tone.

Nigel frowned and continued, discouraged from his performance, "_Ok, both papers you collected were signed, if I can say so, by our infamous fingerprint"_

"_James,_" Woody said. It was really smart, the way James had put all the evidence there for them. He was always following the correct procedure, a suspect – even if the suspect was him – and a warrant, in order to properly introduce evidence at trial. Introducing love letters at trial wasn't easy.

"_Yes. Does it help you? _

"_Well, it confirms what I've already been suspecting. And the letters?"_

"_I feel like an intruder here_…" Nigel started to answer, but Kate abruptly admonished him.

"_Oh! Drop it__, Nigel! Like you weren't enjoying it!"_ Woody could only smirk at the remark.

"_All these letters have to do with Jordan's mom, Emily Ginsburg at the time, and her lover, who always signed off as _Hugh_,"_ Nigel managed to finish his speech.

"_Major Hugh Rickman__,"_ uttered Woody, his mind lost in a thought.

Nigel and Kate looked at him with questioning features. "_Yes, from what is revealed in the letters, he had to be a navy officer,_" Nigel said as he begun to show them extracts of the said letters on the screen. "_You see?_ " and he started to read:

"May 22, 1963

Dear Emily,

Tomorrow is exactly one year since I left your side. Being without you is so hard. The sea reflects my state of mind; the weather is threatening us with dark clouds and strong winds. I still don't know when they'll send us back home…"

"September 13, 1963

… Have you taken care of our little treasure, darling? You know you can't trust my sister on that. She's already wondering what has happened with the maps. She has written me a letter asking me if I knew something about it. You have to hide it very well, even from your mom… We are anchored in the Gulf of Tonkin. It seems this war has been prolonged…"

"1964

…I can't believe what Anne told me. Is it true? Have you gotten married? To a cop? Isn't that a little too low for you? Wasn't I worth the wait? Are you in love with this Max Cavanaugh?..."

"December 1964

…If you couldn't keep a promise, I can. I'm a man of honor. Or at least I had been before I met you. I need those maps and everything. You know what I mean…"

"_Well, Emily certainly got an en__emy. And a betrayed, hateful lover is the worst kind_…" Kate stated glancing at the letters spread across the screen.

"_The question is: was it enough to get both women killed? It was like twenty five years between the murders. I think the crime of passion could have explained it then, but Jordan's grandma murder doesn't fit in,_" Nigel expressed his point of view, looking at Woody with worry in his eyes.

"_I guess the answer is in those letters. Something about their little secret, maybe it wasn't such a little matter after all. It was big enough for him to spend all his life searching for what Emily didn't return to him,"_ Woody started his expose. They were suddenly interrupted by Bug's and Lily's rushed arrival to the lab.

"_Woody, do you know anything about Jordan_?" Lily asked him impatiently.

Woody closed his eyes, reluctant to reveal anything that had to do with their affair to his friends. "_Lily…,_" he groaned, "_Jordan is being Jordan. I can't speak to her right now."_

"_What? Problems in paradise?"_ Nigel asked in gossip mode.

"_Stop it,_" Kate warned with one finger raised at him. Nigel just blinked and kept quiet.

"_Woody, we seriously need to know. We have just go__tten from the hospital. Garret kept asking for Jordan and we had no option but to tell him everything… about the murder and the burial. He has the right… So Garret desperately wanted to get Jordan on the phone. He tried every damn number we knew, but she didn't answer…,"_ Bug showed them that he was really concerned about the issue.

Alarm bells were ringing in Woody's head again, this time even louder than before. At this moment it wasn't that she, seeing the caller ID, hadn't answered her boyfriend after a fight. If she hadn't picked up the call from the hospital, the call about Garret – and she _had_ memorized the hospital number, he knew it for sure, it could only mean she hadn't been able to do it. And he finally wondered whether she had been able to answer, really answer, when she had been speaking in the interphone…


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer.**- I don't own the crime made-up. I borrowed this crime from an actual case that occurred recently, so names and dates are changed, but some names remained the same for realism purpose.

* * *

Chapter 15:_** What is it that you're looking for so badly?**_

She was dragged out from the dark room and the morning light blinded her.

"_Darling, there are a couple of cops at the entrance door. You must keep them away from here."_ The man yanked her by the arm, forcing her to follow him.

"_And why am I following your orders? I might warn you I don't follow orders very well,_" Jordan snapped cynically_. "You already have planned to kill me, I have nothing to lose,_" she finished, defiant.

He suddenly stopped. The action hurt her arm and made her cringe. The man glared at her. _"It's not you who I'm gonna kill right now, but your old servant. He won't benefit much from your behavior. Don't get smart with me, young lady." _He threw her in the kitchen, where she saw George tied to a chair, unconscious and seriously beaten. This had been the trend during her stay in the dark room, now she knew it. The kidnapper had been performing advanced torture techniques on her new found friend in order to get what he desperately wanted. An aged man like George couldn't stand that kind of treatment; if she didn't do anything about it, he was going to die.

"_What do you want_?" Jordan asked him, agreeing to obey him.

"_You just do what you've found necessary to get those cops stop sneaking around. No tricks or he dies,_" he finally advised her while he aimed the gun at George's head.

And she did it; she even let herself be seen to convince the police she was alright. In the end, she was being dragged again when the doorbell started to ring.

"_I think they didn't buy your act, darling. This time you should be more persuasive or you two die."_

On the security camera monitor, she was able to see Woody. She panicked; two strong emotions struggled to come to surface. She badly wanted him to be safe; any tiny indication of trouble in her voice would end with Woody inside the house, dangerously close to a flawless shooter. On the other hand, she needed help… In an instant she realized that between the two options, Woody's wellbeing was what she really desired, and she struggled to think of a suitable way to get him out of there.

The menacing man beheld every emotion that rushed trough her eyes during her performance to the cop. He recognized him as detective Hoyt, and discovered a new way to get Jordan under control. "_You are just like your mother, darling. She had a thing for the specimens of the working class, especially for cops. I guess that detective doesn't know what he's gotten himself into with you,_," he spoke harshly and with resentment.

She raged at the comment, "_How dare you say something like that?!"_

The man stared at her, "_Dr., you'd better obey me, or that cop of yours could have a disastrous accident. I don't give a damn for you or for him," _and he motioned towards George's inert body, "or_ him_".

"_What is it? What is __it that you're looking for so badly that you don't care about killing a cop, or an old lady, for that matter?"_ She remembered her grandma and fished for a confession from this guy. "_You don't look like a criminal to me_."

"_Well, Dr., maybe we could talk a little meanwhile you practice your crime scene investigation skills. Come on, walk,_" he tried to force her to move, motioning with the gun.

Jordan didn't move and just kept gazing at the weapon. "_Where are we going? The dark room isn't exactly appealing right now."_ If she just could keep her mouth shut. The man shot George in the arm. Jordan recoiled and held her breath, terrified.

"_Dr., I've already told you I don't want clever remarks, just obedience. This was a warning. You know I'm an excellent shooter; I simply don't miss a target. This butler could be bleeding to death for all I care, He's of no use now… But you could be living your last few minutes on this world… and you'll never know what could happen to your detective after all."_ He beckoned her to move again, "_let's go!"_

This time Jordan walked. What was she going to do? George could be dead in a few hours; she wouldn't be able to help him, and she begun to feel convinced of the certainty of her own death, too.

They arrived to a bedroom, the one that had been her mother's. Jordan had been there plenty of times in her childhood, wandering at the stuffed toy collections spread all over the place, and trying each of the cosmetics that had still been on the bedroom table.

"_Here, Dr., we need to find a hideout that could be used to bury a large box of documents, we have no more than a couple of hours to find it; so, work!"_ The man obviously had already been there as everything was out of place.

"_Ok, mister, you've searched this room before, let's save time and you can tell me what you are looking for_."

"_Yes, I have searched it, but to no avail. The only reason you're still alive is that you certainly have the experience needed. Your mother took something that was mine in first place, and never returned it to me… and it's hidden here, somewhere…"_ Maybe this woman required more details in order to accomplish the task. He was a single step from what he had waited all his life for; he couldn't lose focus letting his old demons and disgraces get in the middle. She definitely reminded him of Emily, and he thought he could handle it, like old Mrs. Ginsburg or Emily herself, but that was proving to be a major hazard; she wasn't just as beautiful as her mother, but she also was though and clever, an improved version of her. His old heart, the one that had been frozen because of Emily, was starting to melt and the wounds were hurting like when they had been freshly made. This wasn't about Emily anymore; he had to finish this nightmare quickly, and get this woman out of his life… quickly.

"_I'm beginning to feel repetitive, but again, what is it?__ Why did my mother took something from you? I don't even know you."_

His glare butchered her; he had a strange and malignant flame in his eyes that made her see his attractive face in a different way. It was somewhat funny that she thought this man was handsome. He had not shown a tiny sign of a soul within. _"Dr., I've been rude. Let me introduce myself. Major Hugh Rickman, first class navy officer."_ He took her hand with delicacy and kissed her knuckles. If she had been intimidated by this point, this new angle of him horrified her. The recently moistened skin burned.

"_Darling, I was engaged to your mother. I was a fine young officer back then. We both came from good Bostonian families. She was the most stunning and sensual woman I've ever dreamed of, and she said she loved me as much as I loved her…"_ Jordan couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"But I was assigned to a battleship and there was Vietnam…,"_ he went on,_ "So, I had to leave her and she promised that she would wait for me_." He inclined his head and twisted his mouth in disgust._ "You already know that she didn't…"_ He inspected his gun as if it contained some kind of an answer

The scene was bizarre. The soulless killer of her grandma and she were in her mom's bedroom revealing past love episodes of an – at least to her – unknown woman as if they were intimates and all that was happening was normal. She wasn't really shocked to confirm her mother's promiscuity and infidelity, attributes that she already knew she had had. However, she did not fully understand how that woman, her mother, was so deeply loved by not one, but two men. Was she anything like her? Perhaps that was of no importance, if this man was resolutely driving her future, or better said, lack of it. But by this point, she had proved to herself that she surely would wait for one man; whatever it took, she would wait for him. No, she wasn't a bit like the mother everybody wanted her to believe she had, or the one she remembered. She could have been wrong, and she could have been a coward in matters of love, but she did love one man, and she would be loyal to him until the end.

"_You could've been my daughter, and life would've been incredible… but, Emily had other plans. I gave her my love and my entire trust. Although I come from an old rich family, by that moment of my life I didn't have much left of those good times. And Emily deserved a good life, at least that was what I thought at those days. She encouraged me to take the opportunity when it arrived, so I took it… I got acquainted with an art dealer that my higher officer was investigating for art trafficking. I contacted this man before my superior could get any evidence, and, as a favor, I got a package of maps that came from different libraries like the Beinecke Library or the Yale University Sterling Map Library; unique stuff of great value like "Typvs Orbis Terrarvm," or "Part of America, Part of China," or even "Vninersi Orbis, sevterreni glo". There were 92 historical maps that the Government had estimated to a total value of more than $3 million. Though my sister was beginning to question me about the investigation of the thefth of those maps -she had been working at the Massachusetts Historical Society before she got married, and that was one of the places where the stealing occurred- nobody suspected me, not even now." _He seemed to be proud of his felony._ "When I left to Vietnam I gave the package to Emily –, it was only natural to be that way as we were going to marry – and she swore to me two things… that she loved me and that she would safeguard those objects. As you might notice, she accomplished just one. I have to find those maps, darling. You have to… Not only did you inherit her fortune, but her sins_, _as well._"

Oh God! She had seen those maps before; she remembered quite well the occasion when she had found an incredible coffer with amazing colored old papers in it. Her mother had told her to leave the coffer in its place, and she knew the place – it used to be her favorite hidey-hole in that house… It seemed to her that everything in the last two days had been a matter of choice; if she revealed at this moment where the maps were, she definitely had her time up, but George could have some kind of opportunity; if not, she was only delaying the inevitable, or it could buy some time for her friends… for Woody to notice she was in trouble, and be able to rescue them… to rescue her. But she had pushed him away like nothing but her own and familiar stubbornness was happening… maybe it really was the end.


	17. Chapter 16

To all of you that were following the story, **Thanks**!  
But I have to** especially thank to Amélie**, she got so involved helping me, that I was finally able to drag her to an exciting project. That's the reason this last installment got a little bit longer to update. This is the last chapter of this story, but as the title says, is this really the end? I hope not to disappoint you.

* * *

Chapter 16: **Is this really the end?**

Woody's face turned grave, and he tensed up. "_Nigel, get me the complete record of Major Hugh Rickman. He's a navy officer and the Navy won't give it without a warrant. I don't have enough evidence here for a warrant; these love letters don't reveal enough to get one. I need you to hack into the Navy database, ok?"_

"_And why is that we can't wait to get the evidence needed for the warrant? Woody, what's happening_?" Nigel sounded distressed as this sudden change in his friend's behavior didn't look good.

Hurriedly turning to the door, Woody took his cell. He raised a finger, warning Nigel to be quiet until the call was complete. "_I need a SWAT team. We may have a hostage situation at the Ginsburg residence. Get an ambulance too, just in case. I'm already on my way; I'll meet them there."_

Everybody's eyes widened, and a rush of adrenaline assaulted them.

"_What?"_ Lily's voice came in a falsetto because of the impression.

Woody was running to the elevators and all his friends were following him on his heels. "_I'm certain that Major Rickman is the killer and I strongly believe that he is holding Jordan captive inside the residence at this very moment._" The elevator arrived and everybody climbed in with him. "_What? I can't take you all to a hostage scene!"_

"_We're going anyway,_" Kate notified him to their surprise, but all the gang supported her statement with their eyes.

It was becoming ridiculous; everybody was behaving as if they were Jordan, putting themselves in the middle of a police action. "_Ok, but you have to obey the police requests. I can't let you put your lives in danger. This man has proved not to have qualms about killing whoever gets in the way of his pursuit."_ The whole group agreed with Woody as they walked to his car.

* * *

­

Jordan had been pretending for a while that she was searching the maps. She was trying to come to a decision before revealing the hiding place. She got out of her reverie because of an unexpected commotion - sirens seemed to be approaching the house rapidly. She held her breath in anticipation for Major Rickman's next move.

* * *

When they arrived to the Ginsburg residence, the SWAT team had already been waiting outside the house for instructions. There were police officers everywhere. A couple of ambulances were there, too, just like some reporters and TV cameras - how they knew what was going on was really a secret of their profession.

Woody left the morgue gang at a safe place. Then he shouted to a SWAT officer that was approaching him, _"Captain Craig! Have you gotten into communication with the kidnapper?"_

"_No, detective, nobody is answering the phone, and we're still searching with our equipment for the location of the hostages or whoever is inside. Which is the situation here?"_

"_Two civilians: Dr. Cavanaugh, our ME, and an old man, the butler at the residence; and one perpetrator: Hugh Rickman, a navy officer and expert shooter. I don't think he would be after negotiations; he has killed before for whatever it is that he wants. We need someone in there to get us more information about the location itself._" At this instant, Woody knew it had to be him inside the house looking for Jordan, not only because he desired it, but because he was familiar with the house due to his participation in the crime scene investigation of Mrs. Ginsburg's murder.

Captain Craig and he discussed the possibilities and settled on a procedure to get Rickman down.

* * *

"_Come on__, Dr.! We'll have to leave this inquiry for now, but you're coming with me_." Rickman aimed his gun at her again, and motioned to her to move to the door. "_Hurry up_!"

When she had heard the sirens and then the phone ringing, she thought Rickman was going to kill her immediately, but instead of that she found herself as his exit ticket. She was screwed either way.

He was conducting her from the top of the house to the corridor that led to the kitchen. If they were going to hide in the dark room, she was going to get crazy. She hesitated, and he pushed her forcefully to make her get down the stairs. Losing her balance, she missed some steps on her way down and hurt her ankle pretty bad. The old man lifted her from the ground. _"Come on, doctor! Walk_!" And she made a great effort to keep the pace. She almost cried from the ache, but continued running to wherever they were going anyway. She knew that she had broken her ankle, but the adrenaline was running trough her body and the unbearable pain made it impossible to understand what she had to do next.

* * *

Outside, expectation pervaded the atmosphere. Lily and Bug were standing beside one of the ambulances, holding each other, their eyes fixed on the house. Nigel was walking tirelessly, doing circles around the same area, with his head down, gazing at the ground, but also glancing to the scene once in a while. Kate was still sitting inside Woody's car, watching Nigel walk. Woody had entered the house climbing trough a window the SWAT team had opened with their gear. The time that had passed was no longer that five minutes, but the said minutes seemed to have been elongated. Time was standing still for the ones that were watching worriedly.

* * *

Woody moved silently, searching the corridors and rooms of the first level of the house. He entered the kitchen and saw George's body lay on the kitchen table; he was seriously beaten and his arm was in a bandage. It just confirmed his suspicions; Rickman had to be somewhere with Jordan. He started to explain the situation trough his radio communicator, and was going to give more instructions when some noises near the kitchen caught his attention. He silenced the radio and was about to get outside the kitchen when someone tapped his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "_Hey, pal, I guess you're not such a bad cop_ _after all."_

"_James_!" Woody murmured, surprised, lifting his face to where James had appeared.

"_He's going to escape trough the hidden room. We have to stop him,"_ James warned, whispering the entire time and signaling the cop to follow him. It was only natural to do so because it was clear that James knew the house better than him. And it was obvious that Rickman knew the house, too, as he had managed to get into it without being noticed. A hidden exit, it was a logical explanation.

James moved to the kitchen door, and Woody followed him. "_Have you seen Jordan?"_ he muttered to his partner.

"_Not yet. With all the turbulence you've caused outside, I couldn't manage to slide into the house until good fifteen minutes ago. But I know where this bastard is going to. Come on!"_ It was then that he noticed that James was carrying a gun. That was to be expected, he was an outlaw and he had killed before. For Jordan's wellbeing it could be excusable but it certainly complicated the state of affairs with the SWAT team, and Woody was amazed when he realized that he wasn't willing to turn James in to Captain Craig.

* * *

Nigel had finally gotten some news. He had tried to fish for some information from Captain Craig. At first it had been to no avail, but then Woody had discovered George and he had released this information to the Captain. However, after that, the radio went dead again. They waited five frozen minutes more but nothing seemed to be happening.

* * *

Rickman and Jordan came in Woody's and James's view. Jordan walked with difficulty, agonizingly dragging one leg, her beautiful face transfigured with dull pain. Rickman tagged along, his gun dangerously close to her thorax. Jordan's hurting infuriated Woody to no extent and he felt the uncontrollable impulse to kill the man at that moment, disregarding his vow to the law enforcement, disregarding anything. James noticed Woody's subconscious movement, and held his arm firmly, keeping him from heading towards his sister. He shook his head slowly, almost imperceptively, and signaled him to wait a little longer. The only way to succeed was taking advantage of Rickman's unawareness of their presence. Woody regained his composure and nodded to James, silently questioning him what he had been planning to do.

James motioned to him to move to one side of the corridor while he moved to another. They were going to get just in front of Rickman, blocking his way out through the kitchen, or that was what Woody thought. The side James had picked for himself lead to the door to the hidden room. His plan was not to block the passage to the kitchen, but to this room.

* * *

Outside, the SWAT team was moving, already on their way into the house. Nigel rushed to where his friends were waiting for news. _"They've located them with their tools for detection of moving warm bodies, and are going to get inside now!"_ he yelled to them, finding it difficult to breath.

* * *

Woody and James suddenly appeared in front of them, and Jordan didn't know if it was the pain that was making her hallucinate. However, it turned out to be pretty real as Woody hollered at the man that was holding her, "_Police! Leave her alone!"_

Although he was taken aback, the man sneered, _"Or what? Are you going to shoot me? Before you would be able to do anything, this beautiful lady would be dead. So, I'm the one to warn you: let me go, or she dies". _

None of them moved an inch from where they were.

James chuckled and grunted at him, _"This is your only way out, mister. Leave my sister alone and I'll let you get away._" He showed Rickman the door to the hidden room.

"_Let's do this: we all get inside, and then we'll see what happens next,_" Rickman answered.

"_Watch him!"_ ordered James to Woody while he was opening the door and disappeared behind the hole.

"_You too, detective, I'll enter last,_" Rickman said.

"_What? No! I won't._" Woody wasn't going to let Jordan stay with this psycho.

"_Do as he says, pal. He has no other option__,"_ James's voice was somewhat calmed.

Woody couldn't believe what he was hearing. But James had proved to be reliable, and he had to have another plan. _It better be a good one_, he thought. Deciding to trust James, he got inside the room – the same room where Jordan had been held captive, though this time it was truly illuminated. Surprisingly, Jordan and Rickman came into the room past him.

At this point, Jordan panicked; the suffocating sensation invaded her and got mixed with the pain from the broken ankle. When she realized that the room wasn't dark this time, she recovered a little. Woody couldn't stand watching her anguished features any longer, and advised the old man, "_Now leave her alone, Rickman_."

"_First I have to get trough the other door, and then I'll leave her."_ And he moved along with Jordan, attached to her as they were a single body. Jordan made a false step because of her ankle. That distracted Rickman for a millisecond. At that precise instant, they heard yelling and noises. There were people inside the house, very near to where they were. Woody took advantage of that unexpected situation, and hastily grabbed Jordan from Rickman, covering her with his own body as James hurriedly aimed at the major. However, the old man managed to shoot as well – at the same moment when Woody had blocked Jordan's body with his. Confusion ensued, but one thing was sure: Rickman's lifeless body hit the floor.

When James became conscious of what happened, he got irate at the outcome. "_Shit!... Sorry, sis, I wasn't planning it to end like this._" He didn't have other option but to run. Somewhere on the wall the major was going towards, he opened another door, identical to the one through which they had entered the room. There was one big difference, though: this one lead outside the house, to the back street. He left fast, closing the door behind him and leaving no trace of his presence in the house.

Jordan couldn't understand quite well what was happening until she felt a warm liquid on her. As she was now embracing Woody, she didn't realize that it was blood until he slowly escaped her arms and whispered, "_I love you._" on his way to the ground.

Woody was having a hard time separating what was real and what he was imagining. _Is this really the end?_ he thought when he couldn't keep standing, and fell. The last thing he saw was Jordan's horrified face. He didn't want to leave her that way, so he managed to say the words he had desperately wanted to say up there at the mountain: "_I love you._" Before… everything… went… black…

* * *

_**Stay tuned and look up for Joyce Quinn and her "Mysterious Ways"**_


End file.
